Via Internet
by FiireFlies
Summary: Have you ever seen Cinderella Story? With Hillary Duff? The only thing similar is her little internet chatting with the hot guy. The girl is in her twenties and the guy doesn't live in the same town as her and it has all to do with CSI NOT H.D, read...
1. Chapter 1

Fresh out of the shower and brown hair air dried, the little athletic bombshell got dressed in a pair of long john's and a black turtle neck sat on the end of her bed with the laptop on her lap. She turned it on then signed into a chat room website, and blasted some music on itunes. Then, a little blinking messaging screen popped into view with the name SciencePrince.

_Hi GradGirl,_

_Thought of you today, was at my job interview, the one I was telling you about. I honestly think it went fairly well. I really want to be a cop, to help people, to you use science and evidence to prove the facts... Thank you._

_-SciencePrince._

_Dear SciencePrince,_

_That's great, love that you thought of me *big smile*.Wow, already a cop before me. Not surpsised, you seem so smart, you're passion for justice is almost as great as mine *giggles*. I just finished my last course of the year, I am graduating next week and I am hoping by then I will have a few interviews in line by then._

_-NYGradGirl_

_Dear GradGirl,_

_Sounds promising, what about down in Miami, I'm dying to meet you._

_-SciencePrince_

_Dear SciencePrince,_

_I might, I don't want to tease. It all depends on what I can find out about down in Miami. I want to join the best place there is, nothing less._

_-NYGradGirl_

_Dear GradGirl,_

_Understood but I can tell you, best is here, and here only. Ever heard of Horatio Caine?_

_-SciencePrince_

Just as our NYGradGirl was about to answer, she hears her cell in the kitchen go off. So, she places the laptop carefully on her bed then made a break for the kitchen. She got there just on time for the last ring.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Cayden?! You celebrating tonight? Schools over and our lives are just about to begin and your at home doing nothing?" A female voice yelled.

"I'm not doing nothing!"

"Oh, right, you're chatting with that stupid guy who lives miles and miles away from over what, school? Science? Work? Boring!"

"Aurora, he is a genius and he might live miles and miles away but he is the most intellectual man I have ever met-"

"Earth to Cayden, you have never met him!"

"Maybe one day I will..."

"One day, but that day can wait, please will you come party tonight?"

"I don't know. I have the rest of the week to party..."

"You can't see it, but I have a pout plastered on my ace right now." Celine sighed in surrender.

"Fine. Give me an hour and I will see you..."

"Campus Bar."

"Alright, see you then!" They hung up.

So, little GradGirl found her way back to her laptop and decided to send one last message.

_Dear SciencePrince,_

_My girlfriends are taking me out to party, since it was our last day today before graduation from Albany U. I will talk to you tomorrow._

_Goodnight._

_-NYGradGirl_

Cayden signed off all her acounts and shut her laptop and went to her dressor. She looked through her entire wardrobe before she realised she had a little more then a half hour left. So she quickly made her descision. She put on a very mini white dress with black laced patern over. The dress was thin and very tight around the bust making her chest look very engrossed, which Cayden really thought made her look sluty. Especially when she added a pairl of black and silver sandle heels then curled her hair.

She was out the door and made it to the bar within minutes of her due time. She slipped through the crowd, avoiding the grasp of some guys and found a table full of her classmates.

"Hey!" She greeted them with huggs as well. "So, where are your lives going from this point on?" Cayden sat between her best friend Aurora and her other besti Linda.

"I'm going to save our down the fucking toilet world." Linda said, they all laughed. Obviously, Cayden must have missed quite a few drinks and had some catching up to do. Before anyone could continue, Cayden's and many other drinks on the table, then was tapped on the ass by one of the guys sitting at the table and also given a few 20s.

"I am going to put my cop training to use and become bad ass FBI super agent and save your," one of the guys said, pointing to all the girls. "asses. Then I would think up some kinky ways for you all to thank me, at the same time!" The three other guys gave a few "Woahs!" then high fived the one that sppoke up.

"I'll do what ever you want me to do." The more put together one of them all said to Cayden.

All the girls gave a "wooooooh!" and Celine gave the "yeah right" look.

"Keep trying." She told him.

The little group partied all night long, celebrating their temporary freedom, till jobs came rolling in.

As everyone found there cars, neither of them able to drive, they called a few cabs. Aurora and Celine took one together since they lived close.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" Aurora asked, sluring her words.

"I have to look for a job, so no parties!" Cayden added, a little too happily.

"Party pooper." Then they both started laughing insanely. The cab driver realised how drunk they were, he also realised how long the cab ride was going to be for himself.

Cayden was drop off last and it still took a while after till she reached her appartment, with all the tumbling around and fumbling with the key hole. She finally got inside and stripped from her dress and shoes and didn't bother with a shower but did rinse her face. She was still a little drunk and decided it was best to hurry and get in bed before she passes out on the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(MEANWHILE, SCIENCEPRINCE'S HOUSE)

Little SciencePrince red the last message his internet flirt sent him then left his computer to get a beer. Beer in hand, he sat on his porch outside and took off his shirt then layed down on his lawn chair and relaxed in the Miami sun, watching the ocean waves crash onto the beach. He lived in a condo high enough off the ground that he could see three streets down to the beach and he could hear the seagles flying buy. It was a most perfect time of the day, late afternoon while the son is extremly strong and the sky is extremely blue and the breeze was extremely refreshing.

Little Prince fell a sleep but only for so long till he heard his cell ring beside his empty beer bottle on the peddestal. He picked it up and answered quickly.

"Eric." He said.

"It's Lt. Caine. Eric, I wanted to call you personally. I was impressed with your interview today but I think you still need some experience."

"Oh." Eric cursed to himself, quiet enough the Lt. couldn't hear him. "In what?"

"The field."

"So I should do patrol first? Great..." Eric sighed.

"Actually, I took the liberty of getting you a job with the water rescue department. How does under water recovery sound to you? I remebered you telling me about your experience with diving."

"Oh, well. I can't dissmiss such an oppertunity, I guess. I will take you up on your offer, Lt. Caine."

"Alright Mr. Delko. I will have the department give you a call."

"Thank you. By the way, how long will I be doing this till I can get a job with your team?"

"Not long, Eric, not long." Then, the Lieutenant hung up, leaving the little Prince to ponder what "Not long" really meant.

He quickly threw on some shorts, a t-shirt, flip-flops and a pair of sunglasses then went straight to his car, and got in, windows down and radio blasting. He followed a few roads and sang along to a few song then made his way over to his friend Timothy Speedle's place, he is a friend who works with Lieutenant Caine.

"You got it?" Speedle asked, Eric had a big smile and figured he got the job.

"No. But, I am so on my way. I was thinking about hitting the beach, pick up a few girls?"

"You read my mind." They get into Eric's truck and head to the beach.

When they get there, they grab their few things and found a spot on the white sandy beach.

As they settled a few girls in bikini's walked by and smile at them, they smiled back.

"By the way, Delko, I will be picking up chicks, they all dig older guys."

"You may be older, but I have nicer abs." Eric smiled then laid back down on his towel. Speedle couldn't argue since Eric was right.

They talked and relaxed for the couples of sun they had left till sunset hit. They got their stuff together and had one last beer, talking with a few girl in bikinis and heels in the parking lot.

"Well, it was nice meeting you ladies but my buddy here has to drop me off at home. Gotta' go to work." They waved and Eric kissed the hand of a beautiful blond, green eyed girl in a see-through dress over her bikini.

Eric dropped Speedle off and said a quick bye then headed to the mall. He thought a little work clothes would help time fly. He picked up some scuba suits and an expensive pair of goggles then made his way home, picking up some take-out on the way home.

Eric was bored, all night. There were no games on TV or on the beach, no good movies on TV or at the cinema neither was there anyone to talk to, which normally he did, with GradGirl. But not that night, no that night she was out celebrating and he was stuck inside bored.

Eventually, he was sick of the TV, sick of the take-out and sick of being bored and decided to hit the hay, early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MEANWHILE, TIM SPEEDLE'S HOUSE)

Tim spent the morning sleeping after a late shift at the Miami Dade Crime lab. He was stuck on a case and couldn't solve it. Also, earlier in the day, he had gotten his friend, Eric Delko, an interview with his boss Lieutenant Caine.

He was stuck on a case about a little boy who lost his father and sister. All three of them were headed to school that morning. The little boy was just being dropped off at school, his father was waving goodbye as he was on his way to drop of his teenage daughter at school when the was a drive by and the family SUV was flooded with bullets killing the little boys two relatives.

It was one of the sad cases he, as a CSI, fell upon everyone and a while, in fact it happened a lot more than lots of people thought.

Tim slept in till around 1, maybe even 2 in the afternoon. He thought it was well deserved and so he thought about it that way for the rest, or what's left of the day. He had some breakfast of what we call a late lunch, then he took a trip to the grocery store since after his bacon and egg and whole wheat toast fiesta, his fridge was empty.

He picked up a few bags of veggies and fruits, a few bags or liquids, mostly beer, a few snack packs and of course, some meat from the deli. He got a call from his girlfriend Julia and they talked for a while. To be more specific, they finished the call after Speedle drove home, unpacked his car and put everything away.

Lucky for him, no more calls afterwards, no work to worry about, it was his day off, and there was a basket ball game on TV. He enjoyed the game with a beer and sandwich in hand till the last few minutes when Eric called him to go out to the beach.

A couple of hours later, Speedle was back at home enjoying the lonely and relaxing time he had left when a sudden doorbell brought him back to the sad reality of everyone's day off, there is no time for peace and quiet. He rushed to the door as the ringing got faster and faster.

"I'm coming!" He yelled before answering the door.

As the door opened he was knocked aback and his lips were covered with a pretty little brunette in a pink t-shirt and white shorts and unforgettable blue eyes.

"Roxy, what are you doing?!" Speedle pushed her off. She had a big smile and she waltzed into his home.

"I was welcoming home my neighbour..." She said walking over to his fridge.

"I went to the grocery store!"

"Good. You needed food; I was starting to get hungry." She took out a note book and a sparkly pen and write down everything that she found in his fridge.

"What do you mean?" He had a confused look on his face.

"I bought the exact fridge as you and since the first day I got a replica done of your house key I've also had the exact same foods too. Sadly, you aren't home enough to know when to restock your fridge so mine if empty very often. So a lot of the time I will come and eat what's here then replace it." She smiled then found her way back to the couch.

Roxy wasn't a stocker; she just really loved or admired Speedle and would make her life revolve around him. Often she has told girl friends and girlfriends that waited by his door that she was with Speedle. Other times, when Speedle was gone, she would play secretary and sneek into his house and answer his phone an email saying she was his wife. She also got a replica of his house key so she can get in and out. Speedle changed the locks many times but she always found a way.

"I just changed the locks! How did you get a key?"

"You should consider getting a new locksmith."

She was harmless; really, she just had a crazed obsession with him. Understandable. He just didn't know how to get rid of her. He's tried introducing her to many of his buddys, even Eric, nothing.

"Roxy, you got your list, could you please leave now." She knew he wasn't being rude, she knew he was just annoyed with her, it was all comical.

"Fine, by the way, I checked our mail, there's just junk and bills."

"Our mail?!" She waved and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't do that! I have a girlfriend." He yelled at her as she left.

He sighed and sat back down on the sofa. As soon as he opened his second can of beer, the doorbell rang a second time but, with his luck, it was his girlfriend's lips on his this time.

"I am so glad to see you." He said, wrapping a arm around her waist.

"I you." She smiled then they found their way to the kitchen and made some dinner. The couple enjoyed what was left of Tim's day off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MEANWHILE, AURORA'S IN A BOOKSTORE)

Like all famous actors and actresses in the world, Aurora was in the lowest of career; the beginning. She had done two or three commercials and many photo shoots. She was extremely beautiful with her messy brown haired bob and tall figure, she was perfect as a model since she also had not one ounce of fat on her; she was a total beach bum beauty. But she didn't want to become a model, she had passion for acting and that's exactly where she wants her life to head. She lived in busy New York so she knew there were job opportunities in every direction but it was only a matter of finding them before they are taken.

Aurora was lucky this time, she had got booked for an audition about a week ago before and the audition was coming quickly. It was a new series called Good Cop Smart Cop. It was about the ins and outs of a police department, the cops that are involved in murders and robberies, etc. It wasn't exactly Aurora's first choice but this TV show could get her places.

So, she decided a little studying was in need to prepare. She made her way to a little book store on a less busy street, but all New York is busy. All in all, the street was busy but the book store wasn't. She used to visit that book store to read Shakespeare books. Sometimes she would buy some and learn every line by heart.

She entered the quiet, condensed book store and roamed the crime/mystery isle looking for some cop books. She looked from authors A-Z, the book titles from A-Z and couldn't find anything that would keep her interest long enough. She let out a groan then sat on a little chair in a corner and started to think.

"There's got to be some book..." She said to herself. "This is stupid. Aurora, if you want this job, this career path, suck it up!" She stood up from the chair and picked up a few shopping bags from earlier in the day. When she stood back up, she bumped into a man, an older man with a big gut and little white hairs.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." She apologized fixing herself a little then started towards the cop book section.

"It's okay." He said, catching up to her the stood in front of her, giving her his hand. "But do you mind me asking, how old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" She smiled and he gave a little laugh.

"You must be just turning twenty?"

"I wish. No, I am 23. But thank you for lying." She gave another smile.

"Really? Haven't I seen you in that Orange juice commercial?"

"You a fan?" She laughed.

"Well, you are very pretty and you act, you seem exactly as I pictured her. You're perfect for her."

"Excuse me who are you talking about? Perfect for whom?"

"Could we talk somewhere?"

"I don't even know who you are..." She grabbed her purse close to her.

"Simon Colman." She finally shook his hand. "Casting director."

"Really?! For what?"

"We're casting a new movie, you seem very fit for the part. As I asked, would you mind we talk somewhere else?"

"Oh, sure. There is a Starbucks right across the street."

"Of course." She followed him to the door and he opened it for her. Afterwards they found their way to the little coffee shop across the street and they sat down with some coffee.

"So, will you audition?"

"Wait, what's it all about? I have to tell you, I haven't done any major acting, in a movie anyway."

"It's a comedy, a romantic comedy. It's about a poor girl, not to poor but definitely not rich girl... Anyway, she works for a program that helps kids enjoy their childhood; meaning, play sports, learn things, and make friends. Well, the girl has quite loyal friends and those friends, for her 21st birthday, got her a two week trip to Hawaii-"

"And the girl falls in love with a guy over there."

"Well, you can say that. There are complications, he has a wife..."

"Oh. Well that sounds fun."

"It really is. The script is almost done and from what I have read, it's really funny and very flirtatious."

"Sure. It sounds like fun. But I've never really done any major acting like that."

"Acting is very easy. All you do is you show up read some lines, perform them and your done."

Aurora giggled and said, "Okay, I just a need a time, place and date for auditions."

"Do it now."

"But I need a script..."

"Not exactly, I'll give you a scene and," Simon stood up and walked over to a young guy and asked him to join Aurora at the table. "Aurora, this is..."

"Tyler." The young man said, shaking Aurora's hand.

"Do you to work together?" Aurora asked Simon.

"Oh no, I just met him now." He smiled. "Tyler, would you mind being the fella in Aurora's audition?"

"Um, well what do I have to do?" Tyler said.

"Just go with the flow, you're a married man-" Simon started.

"Wait, he's just a guy and you want me to audition with him." Aurora intervened.

"Well, you're using him to audition, yes." Simon finished. "As I was saying, you're a married man who is interested in this young lady," Simon pointed to Aurora. "and she isn't your wife. Alright, now you two are at a bon fire party on the Hawaiian beach. Alright, action!"

Tyler sat beside Aurora and started. "How do you like the Island?"

"It's ok..." She had a sly smile on.

"Only, ok?"

"Nah, it's very beautiful." She never looked away, just in his eyes. "Never seen anything like it." Still looking in the married man's eyes.

"I've lived here all my life and I have to say, I have never seen it from this view before." He also looked into the young woman's eyes.

They leaned into each other and Simon yelled cut before anything further could happen.

"That was fantastic. Aurora, you have such passion for acting. You may not have much experience but you have something in you. Um, thank you, Tyler. But that's all I needed. You are free to go." Simon smiled.

"My pleasure." Tyler walked away with a bright smile and a free coffee in hand.

"I have never auditioned like that before." Aurora admitted.

"Well, the only way to find true acting talent in someone is through in improvised audition, always."

"Well, I know that for next time." She smiled.

"Alright, well, I will let you know within the next few days, what's your number?"

Aurora wrote down her number on a napkin then gave it to Simon. They shook hands and shared a few goodbye words then went their separate ways.

Aurora found her way back to the book store but now looking for romantic comedies. She found a few books and bought them then headed home. The whole way there, she was only thinking about the movie and if she gets the part of the love struck girl. Then she started imagining her life afterwards and how wonderful the change would be. She was so excited; she barely managed to miss a few cats and mailboxes on her way. She didn't want to tell anybody since she didn't want to get anyone else's hopes so high because if she didn't get the part, she would be the only one sad, no one else would feel bad for her.

She thought a little celebration with a no reason, or at least it would seem like so for those who didn't know she might get a part in a major movie. She got her party dress on, which was a strapless pink dress, the tight bust crisscrossed and the bottom part bubbled till a few inches under her butt. She added leopard heels, a purse, added some makeup then curled her hair. She sat on her couch with a sandwich in hand and called her friends to let them know she was ready to part in the night sky, which would appear in the next 10 or 20 minutes.

Most of the people she called were available and needed a few drinks to celebrate their last day of school till graduation. It was perfect, they thought they were going out partying because of that reason and deep inside, Aurora knew she was out celebrating because the beginning of her life was about to start as soon as she got the wondrous phone call.

They partied for many hours, and Aurora was surprised she made it home. She met a guy and hung out with him half the night, she assumed Cayden and Linda had told the guy to buzz off then dragged her into the taxi to head home. She was very thankful though, because she was drunk and a one night stand would ruin her celebration.

She got into some comfortable PJs. Yeah; even she was surprised she was up to it. But, she made it to bed one step at a time and fell into a deep, promising sleep.

_**--I know it's long, I'm sorry but I needed to get everyone's story straight so that all of my amazing readers can understand. I was hoping to have a different angle with this story because I know that all my past stories are all in the same circle, Celine or OC having a love affair with 2 or more men... I know, no one wants to read that anymore. So, I have decided to give this one a little edge to it. I am hoping everyone wants a change, I know I do, and I am hoping everyone likes it. Please review, they are always helpful an**__**d I love reading them. **_

_**Unless you're not tired of my typical stories, let me know :D**_

_**Anyway, I hope you like **__** --**_


	2. Chapter 2

◦ ◦ Cayden's POV ◦ ◦

The New York sunshine rose into the sky and poured into my bedroom window before I even had time to shut off my annoying alarm. I rolled slowly and pulled the covers over my head and simply ignored the gleaming rays.

Only, I forgot to shut off my computer the night before, I was drunk, wasn't my fault... Anyway, I heard a loud _BING from_ the application that monitor's my emails; someone emailed me. I was really hoping it wasn't just junk mail because then I got out of a comfortable position for nothing. So, I got up, stretched a little, brushed my teeth, tamed somewhat I could of my hair then finally made it to my inbox. I clicked a few buttons and noticed the new email; it was from a dear, faraway friend, _SciencePrince_. So I don't know his name, he could be a hot twenty 23 year old that has mocha skin and brown eyes and who's head reaches over 6 feet, OR, it could be some old 40 year old creep that plays video games all day and has binocular glass, you know the ones that make his eyes look like the sized of oranges. I just put on a big smile and hoped he told the truth, and then I opened the email.

_Hey GradGirl,_  
_Good morning. Sorry I am waking you up, if you're not up already. You went out partying; maybe you won't be up... Oops! Well, I am in a great mood today, think it was the Café Cubano, I thought I should start spreading it, you were first on my mind :P How are you? Have a good night sleep after your going out last night? _  
-_SciencePrince_

I tried laughing, but my voice just doesn't want to shine like that morning sun, at least not in the morning. His good mood was getting to her though; he really did know how to spread it.

_Oh SciencePrince,  
Your Café mood did the job, I'm Miss Sunshine :D I had fun last night, I fell asleep fast, that I guaranty you! HaHa. My best friend Aurora, remember I mentioned her, maybe once or twice, she's an actress to be...? Anyway, she brought me out and yes, I slept well. So, what are your plans for today?  
-GradGirl_

_Well __GradGirl,_

_I am glad you had fun, well deserved! __ I vaguely remember you mentioning her... Actress to be eh, is she cute, maybe I could hook up with her just before her sky rocketing fame! HaHa._

_-__SciencePrince_

I again attempted that wanna-be laugh of mine, it came out rather as a dry cough, I need coffee. Mmm, coffee, maybe a donut too. That's it; I am making a quick trip to the Donut shop after I get cleaned up. Would Aurora like this _SciencePrince _guy? He doesn't seem her type, neither does she sound his. Maybe I just don't want them to hook. Oh well.

_Dear SciencePrince,_

_She would __never do a blind date, I mean never. So, what do you have planned for the day??? Me, well I think I am going to hit the book store I need something to read! Then, I think I will do some shopping then get my hair done; boring chick stuff all day :D _  
_-GradGirl_

_Well __GradGirl,_

_Sounds like fun. __I'm going to go check out the new dive team I've been assigned to. I didn't get my job :( I Apparently I am missing experience in the field so I was sent to work with the dive team for up to a year. You know how much I love diving. Diving for money, Ha! No better match. Couldn't be happier!  
-SciencePrince_

_Dear SciencePrince,_

_I am going to go; I need a fresh coffee and a donut in my system soon before I become grumpy! I hope you have a good day, and I will talk to you eventually! Ha. TTYL_

_-GradGirl_

He sent me a last message saying good bye then I took a quick shower, got dressed in black sweats, expensive, but on sale at Macy's* when I bought them, pumas and a big tote bag. I quickly put my hair up in a bun with a big head band the swiped on some mascara and I was off the closest bakery.

It took my nose not even ten minutes to locate the closest Bakery with a rack full of donuts and freshly brewed coffee. What happened next happened so fast and next thing I knew, I was sitting at a table beside the big front of the store windows, with a large double-double, a Boston Cream in one hand and a cinnamon bun in a brown paper bag. I have to admit, my whole life I had a major sweet teeth for cinnamon buns and strawberry ice cream, but all other sweets seemed to fit that description as well.

I didn't really need to worry about my health, or I should say my weight because no one cares about their health anymore, as long as you're skinny and have blue eyes, you're perfect; doesn't matter if the stuff you're puking out burns your throat and causes diseases. I have a fast metabolism and half the time I just skipped lunch because either I'm not hungry or I just don't have the time.

After a long while, I finally finished the cinnamon bun, icing and all, and also finished my coffee. It was sadly, time to leave the pastry haven and do some shopping. The book store was the closest so I headed there. It was an older book store, not really used but seemed to stay in business always. Aurora introduced me to it a while back, when she was into plays, lots of Shakespeare. I am more into fictional, mystery but still comedic books as well.

I took a while, but I found a book that was worthy of my time and bought the whole collection. Which was only 4 books but that would keep me busy for a little while. Next was my very trusted and very good friend of mine, Valentino, my wonderful hairdresser, or as he calls himself, the 'HairMaker'. Cute, but I just call him Valentino. I forgot to book an appointment, oops, but that's normal. Valentino said he had time for me after he was done with the lady in his chair at that moment so I just waited it out with my new book. But only after reading a few words, I felt my cell vibrate and started to sing _La Tortura_, you know that Spanish song by _Shakira_. I always thought it was exotic and now every time my phone rings, I feel as if I am in Costa Rica belly dancing like _Shakira_.

"Hello?"

"Miss Brias?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

The man who asked my name sounded familiar, but I just couldn't place his voice.

"I am the Lieutenant down at the Miami Dade Police Department; I read your resume and heard what was recorded of your interview from last week. I have to say, I am impressed. I am in need of a couple good, experienced people for the job. The only thing I am concerned about is that you live all the way in New York, would it be an issue to come all the way down here?"

"OMIGOD! I GOT THE JOB?!" Ok, so at this point, I was up off the chair I was once sitting on and I was jumping around like a complete nut job. Everyone in the salon immediately stopped what they were doing and just stared at me. I didn't see any of their faces cause I had my eyes closed and I was loudly whispering how happy I was.

"How soon could you start?"

"I can be there within the month. I would have to look for a new house and get all my papers put together..."

"Perfect. Sadly, you'll have a workload waiting for you."

"Oh, that's what I wanted from the beginning!"

He gave me his number so that I could call him once I know when I can start work officially and then he hung up. I had the biggest smile on my face, MY SKIN WAS GLOWING!

Right after, Valentino was available to my needs and sat me in front of the head massaging, hair shampooing and soap rinsing, sinks. Afterwards, he sat me in his chair and asked me what I wanted.

I told him I wanted to go blond and he just gasped. I couldn't tell if he was disgusted or if he was really, really, really shocked.

"If you want to, you know it's going to cost a lot of money and time to keep up with the touch ups...?"

"I don't care! My life is finally starting, on the right foot, so I am going to take the next step and dye my hair fuckin' blond!" I lifted my hands in the air and spun around in his chair.

He shot me a funny looking smile then headed off the make the chemical based liquid that would change my lifestyle.

Later on, I came out of the salon and I felt really fabulous. I also felt a little nervous since my beautiful, shoulder blade length, brown hair was gone, it was now hidden under the dumb blonde's head.

So next was shopping, with my new hair and my new found blonde confidence. But, I still needed a little more confidence to help me get winks instead of stares. So, knowing Aurora, she had a hangover and the last thing she would want was to get up at noon to go shopping. But, also knowing my other best friend Linda, she would be up before 9 ready to clean the house then shop before the big needle hits 10. So, I called her instead. She gave me the thumbs up and that she would meet me downtown at the shopping center and of course, in the food court.

Between traffic and the stupid drivers in the parking lot, it only took me under an hour. In New York City, that's pretty good. It took me a while to find a spot but, as lucky as I am lately, I found a spot only about 10 ft from the entrance, pretty good eh? Then it took me an added 10 minutes to find Linda, and then we finally sat down with pizza and water at a little table isolated from the food court.

"So, why did you dye your hair blond?"

Linda was tall, two sizes skinnier and had naturally blonde shoulder length hair. On the pretty scale, she beat me to the top. I was maybe a 6 or 7, she was easily a 12 maybe even 15. Funny thing was, she always thought I was the pretty one and she was the loser. I think that's the reason we became best friends.

"Because, I got that job in Miami! Remember I was telling you about it." That's when I took a big bite of my pizza and let her ponder a little.

"Oh, right, right! YOU GOT IT!" and she practically yelled that. I nodded my head, to calm her down. "All the way in Miami? That's far..."

"Way to state the obvious. Yup, Miami. I am so excited, I don't know how I'll managed leaving everyone here though."

Now I was sad. I never really thought of what I would be leaving here. My friends, all of them! My family, my annoying brother and cute little sister, my mom, my dad. And that's when I started reconsidering.

"Maybe I shouldn't go..."

"Cayden, who are you kidding! GO! This must be a grand opportunity if you applied for a job all the way in Miami, take it! Sure, we're all going to miss you but obviously you're happy. I mean, you dyed your hair blonde! Be happy!"

"Awe, I love you!"

"You're loved by all, also."

We talked a little about my new job in Miami as we finished our slice of pizza then made our way to the first store in sight, Macy's. I had plenty of money, provided from my last job, which paid pretty well. It was a legal firm and I was a secretary. Anyway, it was one of the highest legal firms in New York and being a secretary, I got paid very, very well, like I said.

"So what are we looking for?"

"Well, I would like a new wardrobe for Miami. I thought you could help..."

"Alright, as long as I can get an outfit."

"Deal."

And then we got to shopping, let our magic fingers do the work, looking through racks of clothing and shelves of accessories. After an hour of shopping and a half hour in the change room, we made it to the counter with half a wardrobe. And that wardrobe included the following:

Two white blouses with style, one floral patterned blouse, two solid coloured well fitted t-shirt to show off her top half, two solid coloured long sleeves, several casual yet work appropriate cardigans, one black blazer, one white blazer, a tan leather jacket, a pair of black skinnies, a pair of white skinnies, a pair of blue straight legged jeans, a pair of black pin stripe wide leg trousers, a pair of tanned also pin striped suit pants, and a couple non-opened toe heels to finish every assemble.

Well, you see, I got everything I needed for work, but I also will have another life aside from work and that's my 21 year old life. I need casual clothes and I need fancier clothes. But, I figured they would better clothes for the hot weather down in Miami so I would leave it till then.

Linda and I decided it was time leave the mall. She had to go to work; I had to wake up Aurora, next as house shopping. So, I gave Linda a big thank you hug for her help and I went looking for my car in the very crowded parking lot. It took me a while, but I found it and eventually got on the right roads that brought me to Aurora's place. On my way there, I got a phone call.

"Hey, heard about your new job in sunny Miami."

It was my ex, Chris Powers. Him and I started University together, but didn't end it together. Half way through, I caught him cheating on me at some party he didn't bother bringing me along to. I didn't even know about it, but Aurora heard about it and brought me and that's when I caught him grinding his way through the floor with her. Lucky for him, I still let him in my life, but as casual friends only. I don't hang out with him as often; neither do I talk to him as often.

"Oh, yeah, living your dream in Miami." I couldn't help but brag, it was fun when I was bragging to him.

"CSI, eh?"

"You said it."

Since I've known him, he's always wanted to be CSI, I don't blame him, it's a really awesome job and I got it. But he didn't, he was a detective for the Massachusetts's police department. So all of this got a huge smile out of me, and I mean huge.

"Well, congratulations."

"That's it? Congrats?"

"Yes."

I was honestly expecting more, but I guess not.

"So you called me so that I can brag?"

"No, I just wanted to apologize."

"You're 3 years late buddy."

"I know, it just took me that long to realise that I made a h-"

"I don't care. I've lived without you for 2 years and I couldn't be happier. This blonde bombshell is going to Miami alone and you can tell me goodbye and my party."

"Blonde?"

"Blonde like that woman 2 years ago."

Now that made me smile, I couldn't come up with anything snappy ever unless I was talking to Chris and I loved it.

His phone call barely cost me anything, but the ride to Aurora's cost me at least 15 bucks in gas, that's how far she lived. But when I made it there, I found the hidden key outside her door, snuck into her bedroom and the 15 bucks was well made up for when I scarred the shit out of her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I GOT THE JOB! I'M MOVING TO MIAMI!"

She very quickly got out of her bed and jumped up and down with me, letting out these little screams. She hugged me hard and took a while before letting be breath again.

"I am so proud of you! When are you leaving?"

"When I find a house and I was hoping you could help me with that."

"OMIGOD, yes! Let me take a shower and get dressed then we'll go online and find you a home you hobo."

She always made me laugh, she rocked. In our group, I was the forgetful one, and I forgot the shut her apartment door.

"Could you please shut up!" An old man voice yelled.

"Go away Murph, i you wouldn't spy on people you wouldn't hear them!"

"I don't spy!"

"Look at you old man, you're practically in my house."

Afterwards he mumbled a few words and walked away. Aurora lived in large house with four apartments. The one across from her belonged to an old widowed man. The two downstairs belonged to some younger guys, non Aurora was at all interested in, me either.

It took a while but Aurora finally finished. I had brought my laptop so that we could use it. Aurora's internet reception was the worst, and she never bothered buying this little stick thing that finds you better internet, she wasn't really an internet fanatic. I wasn't either but I still kept myself prepared for cases like this. But Aurora insisted that we do this at a nice coffee shop or local pub with a secluded booth. I voted for the coffee shop, since there were always little deserts.

We set up my laptop on the little round table in the coffee filled air of the little coffee shop and we both sat on the same side to get a better view at the screen.

"So, house? Condo? Apartment? Mansion?"

"House is too big for just me, apartment sounds too dirty, mansion is way, way too big, but condo sounds perfect."

"Alright, so we want it near the water?"

"Sure, but also near the Police Department."

"Ok..." Aurora tapped a few keys on the noisy keypad and suddenly a list of condos popped up.

"No," she clicked to the next one, "no," same thing over and over.

"Wait, go back!" I caught a glimpse at a really nice one, after 15 minutes of flipping through them.

She slowly and regrettably clicked a few times back till she noticed what I had seen. It was a Condo on the water, 5 minutes from the police department and it was big. My eyes went straight for the price and honestly, it was a reasonable price. It had a large kitchen, brand new appliances, big master bathroom with his and her's sinks, huge master bedroom, beautiful living room with giant windows that showed the wonderful view of the ocean, a patio and beautiful foyer, plus a little bathroom by the door. It looked perfect. I didn't need much, but I am girl and everyone always said girls want more then they need, or is that kids want more...? Well, which ever, I am still a child at heart and I don't think I've changed my gender ever, I am a proud woman.

Anyway, well the condo looked perfect, even Aurora was jealous, that was a good sign. So, I called the number displayed on the screen a man answered.

"Eric."

"Hi, I was calling about the condominium you posted on the internet, the one for sale?"

"I only have one. That's the only one."

I gave a nervous laugh. He is hot, or he sounded hot but that's counts for something right? Yes, if a guy came up to you and he bedazzled you with his voice, that's a good sign right there. If it isn't, it should be.

"Well, I am interested. In the house I mean."

"Com'on down for a look and you can make a final decision."

"I'm all the way in New York. I just want to make sure there's nothing wrong with the condo."

"The reason I am moving out is because I got a new job with a better payroll."

"So nothing wrong?"

"Absolutely not."

"Alright, perfect, I'll take it."

"Do you mind me asking why you're moving down here?"

"Because I got a new job down there."

"Well, you'll like it. The weather is probably your biggest change."

"Oh well. I'll deal. Well, I can give you your asking price, I just want to make sure I get it for sure."

"All yours. When will you be down, there are some things to sign and all."

"Of course. Give me a month maybe?"

"Perfect. Well you have my number, you mind if I get yours in case something comes up?"

"Of course."

So I gave him my number and he promised to be in touch. I hung up and bounced around with Aurora. Now was time to go spread the good news. Tonight was another night dedicated to a few drinks and some dancing. Maybe even some loud shouting, the funny thing is, it doesn't take a lot to get me drunk, but I don't tell anyone that.

"Alright, Aurora, let's go party! I have a new house, new job, NEW LIFE!" I danced around and Aurora blasted some music. We danced as we got ready to party, this was all back at her place, by the way.

I did pick up a cute little number while we were shopping at Macy's. I slipped it on while she did her hair. Then we switched and we headed out. This time we didn't call friends, this was sort of a celebrating just her and I. I did call Linda, to invite her but she couldn't, she was hanging out with her boyfriend, which I would do but I have seemed to misplace my fantasy boyfriend, joke, no boyfriend.

It was a fun night. I sort of lost Aurora half way through, she got a phone call and was gone, but I kept on celebrating. I had three too many drinks, danced with five too many guys and took ten too many steps. But someone called me a cab, thank god. I made it to my apartment in one piece and all alone. Again, I managed to get into PJs, too lazy to take a shower. And I fell sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

◦ ◦ Eric's POV ◦ ◦

Well yesterday was a great day, I sold my house, not officially but in a few weeks it won't belong to me anymore. Some women named Cayden Brias, by the way she was flirting with me, it was cute. Anyway, I sold my place for my asking price of 245,000$, now I wasn't expecting anyone to buy for that price so obviously she's got money and of she's buying this place, she's either single or has a boyfriend but the way she was describing the reason of her move, I doubt she does. The only reason I am making such guesses is because I can read women. When guys I know have trouble with girls, whether it's to get a girl, what to do by the third date or what's wrong with the relationship, I am the expert everyone comes to. A lot of my closer friends think I should charge people, you know, it would be my second job, but I don't believe in charging money to the help, I wasn't raised that way.

I woke up this morning happy, and then I realised I had to find a place to live. Earlier this week I kept glancing at these condo's downtown that caught my eye every time I passed by. Maybe it's time I take a closer look, I didn't have to start work for a couple days so it was perfect timing. So, I got dressed after a quick shower. I put on jeans and a white button down shirt, comfy plus, it was cool outside. Grabbed my Café Cubano and sunglasses then headed out to my car, or truck. Big black truck, my cousin gave it to me after his major lottery win a few years back. He won a few million and first thing he bought was this big black Lincoln but last year he decided to get rid of it, gave it to me, and bought a big black Hummer HT, Hummer Truck. Why does he need a car that big, I have no idea. So I got in my truck, and blasted the radio and drove down to that wondrous condo. However, the whole time I was driving, I was thinking about that women's voice and her name, Cayden. There was something about her, her name sort of clicked somewhere in my head, it's as if I met her, the way she talked, the words she used. I couldn't figure it out.

I finally made it to the condo, and only ran one red light. It was a tall building, 15 stories, and it was right on the beach. The Building had five rows of windows and was completely gray except for between the two first rows and the two last, the building was black. The lobby was big, full of glass windows and marble floor and the walls and railings and detailing in the elevator was gold painted metal. The leather furniture was black and the plants weren't plastic. It was expensive taste and I am sure I am ready for it. I stepped up to the lady behind the lobby desk and asked about the condos for sale. It was a new Condominium and I knew there were still some apartments left. She told me to wait while she went to get the manager; he was in charge of that stuff apparently.

"Hi, sir, I hear you're interested in buying here?"

Now I guessed he was the manager, he really looked like management material. He was wearing navy blue button down shirt tucked into black trouser with shiny loafers made him look extremely down to business. He was as tall I was and maybe a decade older, which leaves him between the age of 35 and 40. He took out his hand and shook mine before I could answer, then he added a very inviting smile.

"I pass by this building all the time and it has always tempted me to take a look. I am looking so, like to explore a little."

"Of course. Well, I could show you a few, did you have any preferences?"

"Well, it's me alone, no need for more than one bedroom, one bath. Although, the bigger the better, right?"

He laughed, I cracked a goofy smile, he isn't easy to manipulate, meaning bargaining will be tough.

"Always, no you're looking for something you. Something chic, something modern, something with an ocean view, top floor?"

"Well, depending on the cost, yeah that sounds about right."

"Mr...?"

"Delko, Eric Delko."

"Mr. Delko, you don't look never mind seem like a man who has anything to worry about, am I wrong?"

"I'll let you know when we see this apartment."

He laughed again and I took a deep breath. He showed me to the elevator, and pressed the penthouse button. He was a real sales man, showing me the best he's got to make me regret the next ones that followed, but I knew better, or t least I hope.

"So, you said it's just you alone? No girlfriend?"

"Um, not that the moment, no. I just got a new job, I finally finished school not long ago so I am trying to concentrate on my career path right now, and woman stress won't fit on my shoulders right now, if you know what I mean..."

I cracked a quick smile, he smiled too. Thank god, he understood what I meant, I would have looked like an idiot if he didn't find that funny.

"Oh, of course. Well, this place will impress whomever you bring, it's unforgettable and it will never get old. What do you do?"

"Well, I am on the dive team, Under Water Recovery Team."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Yeah, but soon I'll be part of the crime lab, this is only temporary-"

I was cut off by the elevator bell going off; we reached the top floor, I was curious at what this amazing place looked like, and the moment the manager opened the door I was stunned, it was magnificent, it was a real looker. It sparkled, or maybe that was just me but I was completely blown away. It had such a manly touch, a wealthy manly touch. Half of all the walls were window. You can see the blue of the ocean reflect on everything. It was so big; every room was five times the needed space. The kitchen had two extra rows of red wood cabinets and the master bath had one too many sinks. It was all perfect just really big for one person, a little too big; it would make you feel lonely all the time.

"It's amazing but it's kind of big. I'm just one person."

As much as it hurt to say I wasn't worthy of this 'castle-in-a-building', it had to be said. It probably cost a whole lot more then I could afford too.

"Are you sure? It's going for 650,000$! It's a steel."

A steal?! Steeling my money!

"I can't afford this. I'm sorry but I was thinking something more in the 300s. I would love this but I just can't afford it."

"Well, I have plenty in your price range but I have to say they are much smaller."

"Perfect."

I'm not happy that I gave that apartment up but I'll deal. We took that classic elevator down to the twelfth floor. The manager was just telling me some boring details about the building and everything in its proximities; gyms, shopping, beach, restaurants, etc. All blahblah to me. As he showed me the next apartment, I was satisfied. There was still a view, just with fewer windows. The rooms were two times as big instead, and the kitchen was perfect size with a little island and granite counter tops. The only problem was that the bedroom was still huge and the bathroom still had his and her's sinks. But I liked it and it was very reasonable priced, 379,999$. Well affordable.

I signed some papers and I signed so more. In other words, by the time I was out, I had about 7 hours of daylight left. So I made a long car ride to my parent's house. I haven't seen them in a while and I deserved a very well cooked dinner. I heard my cousin is bringing his trophy wife, okay, more of a money wife. Anyway, she's a blond Budweiser girl in person. I just like looking at her. But the whole car ride, it wasn't Jenna, my cousin's wife that was on my mind, it was Cayden. I started picturing her, she said she played lots of soccer all through her life, and still expects to. She said she was Portuguese, mean's tanned skin and dark hair either brown or black, and moved to New York because of her University choice. She's focused on what she wants, she's obviously smart because she got in, she's determined and very adventurous. She sounds like a handful. Now that made me smile because the only time I dated someone like that was in high school; cutie named Jaquie. She was tall, very opinionated and had a very serious face when she was angry. She had long strawberry blond hair and was very smart, very dedicated to her studies. She didn't like playing sports but she would watch all my baseball games. The funny thing was, I was this super popular kid, or I thought I was, people and I just seemed to click and we always got along, but her, she had her little girlie friends that weren't very matured during the first year but developed within the next three and I sort of adapted. I made everyone jealous with her in my arms and the prom. But, after we graduated, she told me she was moving to Europe for some art academy in Barcelona and just left. I was sad, sure, but I couldn't help it, it was just meant to happen. I am a firm believer in God; I'm a catholic boy, so I know God has something in mind. I am also a firm believer that if you're a positive person, you'll get positive back, and so I stayed positive and look what God bought me. Gradgirl, sure I don't know her and she can be an old snotty bitch but what if she isn't. When I talk to her, she can relate, she can understand, she can listen, and she's super funny. She's a total mystery and I will probably never meet her because she won't tell me her name, neither will she tell me where she lives. Oh well with her, but this Cayden girl... Whenever I thought of GradGirl, it made me think of Cayden, and whenever I thought of GradGirl, it made me think of Cayden. There's something about them that just seems to fit, as if they have very similar personalities. They can't be the same people. GradGirl is looking for a job where she lives, not Miami.

Before I could continue arguing with myself, I was parked at my parent's house with that big Hummer HT in the driveway. I got out and beeped the truck, making sure the alarm was on. My parents are Cuban and live in Little Havana; I know most of the people that live in the neighbourhood but I've heard about the crime level here and it isn't getting better.

I barged in and saw my father and cousin, his wife and two kids in front of the TV. The adults were talking and the kids were watching some cartoon with fighting monsters.

"Hey Carlos!" I walked over to my cousin. He stood up from the dark green sofa and hugged me, a manly hug, not one of those girl 'OMG IT'S BEEN SINCE FOR EVER!' things.

"Wow, Eric, you still look the same. How was your last year of school?"

Carlos was tall, had a beer belly but made it look good. The Genes in our family were good, he was family on my mother's side but my father acted like he loved Carlos as much as he did his car.

"It was great. Graduated and getting my dream job in time, hopefully. I have to start off getting some experience so I'm doing under water work for now."

"You're mother was telling me about that. Congrats man! What about a girl? Any hot chick you've been hitting l-"

That's when my mother barged in slapping Carlos in the back of the head.

"No speaking like that before the children!" She warned him with her motherly finger she used to use on me.

"It's 'In front of the children', not 'Before the children', Mami."

When she saw me pulled me to her, I had to bend down to hug my five foot tall mother. She kissed me uncountable times before letting me go to breath. She had on a white top with beads on it and a pair of jeans and an apron. She was a tremendous cook like most housewives in the area but she always added a special kick to all her dishes. That's why everyone came here for the holidays; the house was big and homey and the food was amazing.

"I don't care, not in my house. I'm going wash your mouth wit soap!" She just had to go point that finger at him once more. "Eric, help me set table up."

"Alright."

I sat down beside my father and asked how he was doing and all those father son questions, gave him a quick hug then my mother started yelling at me again.

"It's nice to see you again Jenna." I said after hugging my cousin's gorgeous wife.

"You too Eric." She sat back down, her boobs bouncing, yes I noticed, it's hard not to after Carlos spent five grand on them.

"ERIC!"

At that point my mother was starting to get on my nerves, so I just rushed over and helped her with setting the stupid table. Didn't take long but then my mother wanted me do some other little things. This and that finally ended up on the table and we all finally got to eating.

"So Eric,"

Oh no, my mom said 'So Eric' that only means one thing: Who's your girl now?

"No mom, no girl."

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask you."

"I took a wild guess."

I stuffed a couple spoonfuls of mashed potatoes in my mouth to avoid having to say anything more.

"Eric, you're 26 years old and you have a very stable life, why aren't you with a girl? A nice, pretty and smart girl, settle down and maybe get mar-"

"Celia, please. Let the boy live his own life." My father shot back.

My mother was very traditional, in fact my while family was but I didn't to be. I wanted to live a different life from everyone else, at least everyone else in my family.

"Mom, please not tonight. Look, I will settle down later. My life is just getting started, can I live it before I settle down."

"You think having family isn't living?"

"No, not at all. I meant living alone."

"Sure." And that was sarcasm coming out of my mother's mouth, she was good at it, but I loved her for it.

"Mami, I will bring you a girl worthy when I find one, deal?"

"Fine."

"No more bugging me?"

"No bugging you."

"Thank you."

We finished the dinner off with some chocolate mousse cakes Jenna made and brought then I made a quick getaway home.

The car ride was long, again, and it was very dark but the Miami night life shined through my window on some roads. That was one of the things to appreciate in Miami, at least downtown anyway, the party never stops, people go from the beach to the restaurants all the way to the clubs and bars then start all over again the next day. It was paradise.

I blanked my head from any thoughts and just enjoyed the views in front of me. Palm trees, moonlight and lots of bikini and cocktail dress girls. Lots.

When I made it home, my laptop displayed a new message from of course, GradGirl, some junk mail and some from friends, nothing special except for the one entitled 'Hey SciencePrince!'. He quickly opened that one email and read it.

_Good Afternoon SciencePrince,_

_I just got in from my wonderful day. My life is being put together for once, all by itself, I am doing nothing but spending money! lol. I don't want to brag after hearing about your misfortune, well not really misfortune, just a bump in the road. Anyway, I'm going to be a CSI! How's the dive thing going? By the way..._

_-GradGirl_

She wrote word for word, never shortened, never skipped, never miss spelled, she was intelligent. By the way she wrote and by what she wrote, she was younger then old. The only thing she never does is describe herself. Okay, so I didn't either but that's because she didn't. She started it! I've been talking to her for months now, and I think I deserve a little juice. I was going to suck it out of her with a straw if I had to, not that that is possible but I'll try.

_Well, it's Good Evening now GradGirl,_

_I was out apartment shopping. Found a place to, right on the beach. I can't wait to move out .It's fantastic you found your dream job, I and everyone you know are and should be very proud of you. When do you start?_

_I know you have your reasons, why won't you tell me your name? Or anything about you?_

_-SciencePrince_

_Oh SciencePrince,_

_If you've only heard the hazards I've heard about the internet and the people you meet via internet. I don't want to end up like any of them. I'm not saying your some stalker, serial murderer but I just can't take any chances. Whether you will kill me, or someone who's stalking you will kill me, or someone who is watching you will kill me. There are millions of possibilities and they don't end well. I'm sorry, I really wish I could. I would love to know the you I read messages from all the time, you seem so sweet and passionate about what you love but I am one of those girls that over do anything that involves the possibility of death._

_P.S. I start in about a month. I can't wait!_

_-GradGirl_

_Dear GradGirl,_

_If I happened to know your name, maybe you, would you tell me?_

_-SciencePrince_

_SciencePrince,_

_That sounds like you're a stalker, you know me? Are you one of those computer dorks that hack into other people's accounts?_

_-GradGirl_

_No GradGirl,_

_Not at all, I was just wondering. You just remind me of someone. It's impossible you're her though. So, where did you say you were working?_

_-SciencePrince_

_Well SciencePrince,_

_I'm moving down to Florida, got a job down in Miami where you are. Remember you recommended me that guy, or flaunted about him. Well, he called me back and told me I got the job. Thank you!_

_-GradGirl_

I knew it! They were too similar to be apart. I was too damn good at that detective work. I couldn't believe it, I mean, what was the chance. GradGirl and Cayden were the same people. But she still didn't know that I was Science Prince, I should tell her. Just as I was about to write her, she sent me a message back, that message ment she was signing off and I couldn't talk to her for the rest of the night. The only reason I knew that was because that would be the only time she interrupted my typing time. So I just read her message.

_Dear SciencePrince,_

_Well, I needed to talk to someone who understood what I was going for, thank you! I hope one day we could bump into each other, whether we know it or not. I really love talking to you, have I ever mentioned that? If not, I'm saying it now, Thanks :P_

_Talk to you later, _

_Goodnight!_

_-GradGirl_

That's when it clicked. She liked talking to me, telling me things, I was a person she didn't know and couldn't judge her because of that. She could tell me all she wants and she thought I couldn't do anything about it because I don't know her physically.

Remember I was telling you about me being the one and only help guys can get about girls? The only help to relationships, to getting the girl or to just getting a girl in bed? Whichever? Well I am the woman expert, and GradGirl could tell me anything, and that anything could help me know what women want.

If Cayden doesn't know that I know she is GradGirl, try to keep up, then I can get best of both worlds. I can know what Cayden wants because she as GradGirl is telling me as SciencePrince how Eric, other words me, can please her.

If in the end it all works, the help I give the guys who ask for it will always work, I can honestly make a living out of all this. Ever seen the movie 'Hitch', well I am like 'Hitch' and do you remember how he made his money, like I would, if my plan worked.

In the end, I am lying to Cayden, but it's to help me help her. It's all for her in the end, right? That's an honest lie, ironic isn't, but it's one of those lies that don't need to be told and don't hurt anybody, whether they are told or not. And, that's if Cayden and Eric, or me, hook up in the beginning and I don't think that's going to be a problem. I seem her type, she seems mine, we both have passion for crime solving and lust for putting criminals in jail, it all fits!


	4. Chapter 4

◦ ◦ Aurora's POV ◦ ◦

It's been a week since Linda and I have gotten the big new about Cayden moving away. Of course we were sad, and we would miss her so much. All of her friends would, Cayden was loved by a lot of people. Cayden had made a fuss that no one else could know because she figured before the day she leaves, people would be really sad and buy her stuff and treat her differently, all that junk. If it were me, I would have said bring on the gifts and free dinners for the month, but I guess that's what made Cayden so special, such a good person. Sometimes I envy her, I look up to her but sometimes I feel like yelling at her, scolding her for not being selfish for once, for not being greedy every once and a while, but I never did.

Linda and I were the type to break promises and that's what we did. We told as many people as we could have about Cayden leaving but we told them to keep it on the down low. Everyone assisted in the organization part of her going away party. We booked part of a hot club downtown just for her. We paid alot of money too, apparently celebrities go there all the time. I'm not being selfish, or at least trying, but I figured I would get the chance to meet some celebs and it could get my acting career really soaring. So all week, everyone's been busy getting ready, buying her Good Bye gifts, I even heard that some of the guys were pitching in for a puppy. We all know about Cayden's dog dying because of a drunk driver, and we all know she misses her pup. Plus, it would keep her company during her journey, I thought it was a fantastic idea. I hadn't decided what I was getting her but I thought about it, and with the money I was going to be handed in the next months, I could buy pretty much anything. That's right, I got the part and I wanted it. I had called Simon back after talking with Cayden and my family and they all thought it was an amazing oppertunity. The coolest part was, today was the day I headed over to get the script and measurements for my costumes and I got to know the other actors and actresses, it was perfect.

I got up really early this morning and brushed my teeth twice, took a long shower, picked out my clothes, did my hair curly at first then switched it to straight and in a ponytail,added cover-up and blush and mascara and lip gloss and a little eyeliner, then I put on my clothes. I wore a cute blue cotton two button quarter sleeve, plaid gray boot-cut trousers and added leopard pointy tow heels, I looked so hot and professional.

My drive down wasn't as loing as I wanted it to be. I was hoping I would be able to calm my nerves just a little but my plan didn't work. The only reason I was nervous was because I was told Samuel Page was playing the married man in the story. I couldn't believe I was acting with him, he is a big star, known to everyone and I was playing by his side, NERVE RACKING!

It was exilerating getting through the gates to the studio but now that I was in the studio, I was just blown away. The building was huge, apparently the beginning of the movie takes place in New York, some of it in a house and the rest on the streets. Afterwards, the whole crew and cast is going down to Hawaii to film, it's going to be so beautiful and insipring, I can't wait! It was so hard to hold back all the squeals stuck in y throat, I felt like just jumping up and down and crying but I had to look professional and ready to work. I walked past some stairs and some rushed people and finally spotted a big muscled man with SECURITY written on his shirt.

"Hi, my name is Aurora Denver." The big guy had to read over the list a few times and finally he saw my name and told me to sign. I felt like I was signing my first autograph, I even put a little start at the end of my bubbly signature. It was really cute, very me! I'm a very bubbly person, but I can be very mean when I want to, almost as if I had a split personality. He told me to follow the red strip on the floor till I see Simon, supposedly he was waiting for me. So, That's what I did, followed the little red line and reached a pair of lofers, till I looked up and realised it was the little old man I met in the bookstore, auditioned in the coffee store for and talked to on the phone.

"Aurora, how are you? Excited? Ready to start this project I hope?" He said all that without taking a breath, and he said it slowly.

"Very ready. What do I need to do?"

"Well, here's your script." He handed me a big stack of white paper with words printed on it, simple but plenty of pages and it was all stapled together. If I held it for too long, I think I would grow a weight lifter's bicep. "You can read through it, but I think Celia over there," He then pointed to a tall skinny woman with a few wrinkles on her face and a bit of sagging skin under her arms, she had long black hair with some gray hanging along her back and she had on the cutest little white dress that showed off her size 2 waist. "She is going to take care of your wardrobe, makeup and hair. In other words, your best friend in the whole building." His big smile was very reassuraing, reminded me of my grandpa's bright, slightly teethless smile, still very inviting.

"Sure, when will I get to meet the rest of the cast?"

That was probably the stupidest question I could have asked, made me look eager to me Samuel Page, made me look like a newbie, very bad. But, I was a smart cookie and used that to my advantage.

"Coming Celia!"

She didn't even call me, I doubt she was even looking at me till I said her name and practically ran over to her. I saw the smallest of an amused smile on Simon's face, which made me laugh a little but I quickly regained posture when I reached the beautiful old lady.

"Celia? Hi, I'm Aurora."

"You're so beautiful. They said you were pretty, but they are wrong," She swirled around me and started flicking my hair and pulling my shirt away from skin. "You are gorgeous. Your short brown hair, we might have to ad a little highlights, nothing to make you look different but to make your hair sort of pop. Your eyes are so green, so glittery and your body! You have a great body, what are you five foot nine? Five foot ten?"

"Five Ten."

"Incredible, you are very pretty, perfect for the role! Have you read the script yet?"

She was still playing with everything on my, I mean everything; hair, face, clothes, feet.

"No, I was about to. You can read it out loud as I get some mesurements, do your hair, all those little things. How does that sound? A little pratice, non?"

She had a french accent, did I forget to mention that? It was very her, very nice on the ears.

"I guess." I got in the spirit after that. "Yeah, that's a fantastic idea."

"Yes! Alright!" She blasted music, not too loud but as background influence, put me in the mood.

She lead me to a sink in a backroom, I sat in the chair infront and places my head in the sink. It was exactly like at the salons, same thing. I had the script in hand and started reading out loud.

By the end of a few hours, I had read through at least half, probably more, and my hair was done. It was still brown only shorter, bob like, almost touched my shoulders. It was completely straight and parted on the side. No bangs either but it did have highlights like Celia promised, they were very little and caramel colored, it looked really good, made my dark brown hair look lighter and warmer. She also took my measurements, I was skinnier then I thought, even better, because I am a very normal eater and I was skinny, who would ask for more!

"I'm done with you, for today anyway. Go have fun!"

I hugged her, she was more of a mother then a best friend, but Simon was right, only mother I was going to have for a while. But I didn't mind, she was really great and she was a very good singer, she could do those high notes better the Beyonce! Or on my scale anyway.

"Thank you, so much. I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Make sure your finish that script. You will love the ending."

"Okay! I will."

I waved and found my way back to Simon, it took quite a bit of looking but I have a great sense of coordination and found him very quickly.

"I am almost done the script, how do you like the hair?"

I joked around a lot, and that was my only worry.

"Very pretty but I need you to finish reading that script by tomorrow."

"Of course."

"I'm guessing you want to meet some of the cast?"

"Just people in general really."

"Follow me."

He lead me to different places in the big building and I met a lot of people. I met the director, producers, writers, lots of crewmen. Then I was introduced to many small part actors anactresses. Afterwards, it was time to meet the more famous people here.

You wouldn't believe how big this movie was, Anne Hathaway was starring as a best friend and Emily Procter was starring as the wife. Then I saw Samuel chatting with some friends. I have never met so many celebraties, nevermind in the same room! I was freaked and so happy all at once, I held myself back from jumping up and down but I couldn't hold back that stupid grin on my face. It was so big, it touched one ear and then the other, I looked insane. Simon lead me to Emily first, I was glad because I don't think I was able to calm myself enough to meet the famous actor I'll be having an affair with.

"Emily, I would like you to meet Aurora, the star of the movie." He pushed me ahead and I shook the little blonde's petite hand, so fragile and warm.

"So you are the one who got the oh so popular part. Congradulations." She said all of that with a southern accent like I see on TV sometimes, and a bright white smile. She was very small, very petite, it was hard to believe she played a FireArms Expert Cop on a hit drama show.

"Thank you. But I prefer to thing the part got me. Simon here just happened to get a glance at me and thought I would be a perfect 'Jazmine'."

"Well, you sure do look the part! You're exactly how I pictured her. You look familiar… I just can't place you." She squinted, I felt to on the spot, Simon left and Emily and I to get to know each other.

"I've been on a few comercials, a few adds for clothing and makeups."

"Right! That orange juice commercial! I knew I've seen you before. You said commercials and photoshoots, you've never done any TV Shows or Movies?"

"No, none at all."

"And you landed this part, you must be good. Show me what you've got."

"I don't know, I was sort of hoping to take the rest of the time I had left to get to know people, I want to be able to express myself easily and without nerves and I find the only way for me to be completely comfortable with acting like this is to make friends first. Rehearsal starts tomorrow and I have to finish reading the script, get to know people…"

"In other words your to shy?"

"Yeah, that about sums it all up."

She started laughing, I could believe it, I made Emily Procter laugh insanely. Or maybe that's what it seemed like with all the excitement going through my mind.

"That's cute."

Yup, it's the excitement.

"Well, I am going to get going, meet some more people…"

"Why don't I do Simon's job and introduce you to everyone."

After that moment, Emily suddenly became my big sister for the next few months. So I had a mother, a sister, Simon had been very fatherly, what was I missing?

"Anne, this is Aurora, she's th eone that landed the role of 'Jazmine'."

I shook Anne's hand. She had a much stronger grip and her hands were quick, no sensation what so ever. I don't think I go the 'liking' feeling from her. I don't hate her, I just don't adore her like I do Emily and Celia.

"Congatulations are in order. I'm sure if I tried for that part I would have gotten it but you seem to fit the role much better. You look just as I read her."

"Thank you. I'm sure you would have, you're a very talented actress."

I gave a warm smile, she gave me a smirk then walked away.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave, dinner reservations tonight with my manager! See you, girlies!" She waved to us, swining her hips all the way to the doors.

"She's very busy, I've never worked with her but I don't get the friendliest impressions from her."

"Me either." I had to agree with Emily, one hundred percent. We giggled and then she led me to the guy I'm sleeping with on televison; Samuel Page.

"Samuel, I haven't met you either but I'm Emily Procter and this is your affair in the movie, Aurora."

I don't know if it was the excitement in my head again but the smile he shot me was like god calling upon me. I am not a believer in god but I felt like a died but was now on my way to heaven, and heaven was a hot six foot two maybe even four, guy with brilliant brown eyes and an incredible smile.

I guess I was out in a daze because I felt a nudge from Emily to my arm. I snapped out of my little day dream and shook his warm, soft, muscled hand. My knees were about to buckle, I didn't think I could handle working with him, I thought I would screw everything up just because I was doing a scene with him, a love scene!

"Nice to meet you. I thought they were going to pick some stuck up, just like all the other anorexic model types as always. Then I heard about you, I'm glad you got the part, I even heard some rumors about Megan Fox getting the part."

"You don't like her?"

I can't believe those were the first words I ever said to him, I just had to go and screw our friendly relationship already!

"Not at all, I just don't want the movie to be so fake, so hollywood and that's what I think would have happened if her or someone like her would have been picked. Why, do you think I'm wrong?"

He gave me this look, one that said : I'm curious, but I want to pull your strings, why not point the finger at you now!

"Well, I don't regret them picking me. Does that answer your question?"

"To say the least."

"Good."

"Excuse me." Emily said, she ditched me, she said she had a phone call. I didn't hear any ringing! I made it look like I hated him, I really didn't, I just let the words come out with out thinking about them first. Isn't there an expression for that, 'Think about what your going to say before it's said'. Something of the sort anyway.

"Well, I have to finish the script. I better get on my way…"

"It's nice meeting you."

OMIGOD! He said it's nice meeting you! That was the awsomest ever. I guess since we were going to play lovers in the movie, the best thing to do was build a friendly relationship, make things easier.

Afterwards, I left. As I stated to Samuel, I had to finish this script for tomorrow and I had lots left. I said by to Emily before I left, attempted to say by to other actors if they weren't already busy, and said a big thank you to Simon. He told me to stop thanking him, instead he would thank me from now on, see how I liked it. He always made me laugh, great guy. After all that, I found my car and took out my cell. I called my parents and let them know about the good news, then I called Cayden and Linda and told them to come over to my place tonight, big news to bare.

When I got home, I took a shower, made myself a sandwich and flipped through pages in the phonebook. I was looking up talent agency for actors like myself. I thought it was about time that I hire someone to help me with all this. I found the perfect place and right under was the number. I waited a little while till an automated answering system told me to wait and played some waiting music. It took a few minutes but a lady finally came on the other line.

"How may Talent Seeker's help you?"

It was a preppy voice but that wasn't at all what I was thinking about, I was thinking about her question. 'How may Talent Seekers help you?' What other possible answer then I would like an agent to represent me. Oh well, that's what she said and she can't take it back.

"Hi, I am looking for a good agent, or assistant. I have the job but I need someone long term."

"Please hold."

I was starting to get tired of the waiting music, I was put on hold after answering the same questions a couple times. It was the elevator music, the boring music. I am not the type to roam the internet often but I did while I was waiting. I roamed all the lastest celebrity gossip, I even researched a few little things about actors and actresses who are starting their careers, to see if movies like the one I'm starring in will change everything for me.

Finally a male voice came on the line, I was glad, no more stupid secretaries answering. It should be illegal to go from one secretary to the other.

"Hi, so your looking for someone like me?"

"Depends, who are you?"

Not very nice but direct and to the point, very professional. Showed that I didn't want to play any games.

"Jack Gracy. Agent and Assistant to our future famous stars. You were passed onto the best, also most expensive."

"Your perfect, who have you worked with?"

"I got Jack Nicholson's job on the start, up until his third movie. Then he prefered it on his own, don't blame him, look how well he did. I also got Mo Collin's job on MadTV, perfect beause she stayed there for so many years, got paid plenty. I believe that some people have real potential, exceptional talent and those are the people I represent, no one , and I've been assistant to Jennifer Loveuwitt for the pass couple years."

"You've been with a lot of people. What's the catch?"

"Well, like I said, it depends if you have real talent that I can work with. What are the jobs you've done and are currently doing?"

"I've done a few commercials, most people recognize me from the orange juice commercials."

"That's you?"

"Yup."

"Alright, what else?"

"Well, I've also done some photoshoots and I now have the lead role in a movie starring Anne Hathaway, Samuel Page, Emily Procter. It's in the process, I can't remember the name, I could meet with you and show you the script, bring you by the studio…"

"The new movie, you landed a rold in that?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take you on."

"But don't you want to a resume of all the parts I've done, all the photosh-"

"Kid, if you can land a role like that after doing a few commercials and some magazine adds, you've got major talent. Obviously who ever picked you won't pick some one who is terrible, especially when they're job is on the line for taking a chance like that. You've got something in you. What's your name?"

"Aurora Denver."

"Well, Aurora, I will print up a contract and if you could stop by when ever it's possible, I'll be here waiting."

"Alright, well thank you. I'm glad to be in business with you."

"You as well. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye!"

Ok, my life was really lining up after all. Except for the fact that Cayden was leaving, but I would be making so much more money in future, I could have bought a house in Miami and lived there, I could have bought a house where ever. But, at that point, the best I could do was spend all the time possible with her.

When the girls got here, I told them about me getting the part in the movie, I also told them about me getting an assistant and me meeting SAMUEL PAGE AND EMILY PROCTER! They were really happy for me, then they started making up some dirty 'What ifs' that could happen between me and Samuel when were in Hawaii. I loved when it was just us girls, having our girl nights. We played poker and crib, agree on what the perfect would be, his best parts and who we should combine to make him. FrankenGuy. Haha. Yeah, that was all before we had some wine and fruity drinks. After our alcoholic drinks, we breakdown to complete sluts and would do some crazy thing or talk about crazy things. Usualy though, we would end the night with a movie then the night would be over. Just like that night.


	5. Chapter 5

◦ ◦ Tim's POV ◦ ◦

Over the past month, or almost anyway, my boss informed me we were getting a new kid. She was straight out of school and eager to start. I really appreciated the addition because there was a tone of work to do around there and Calleigh and I couldn't handle the load. Calleigh was my partner, petite blond that loves guns. My boss was Horatio Caine, Lieutenant for the Miami Dade Police Department. And we were part of the crime lab, CSIs to be a little more specific. It was a great job, I never complained but it was a lot to handle, especially when you did this day after day, sometimes we wouldn't get home till three days straight went by. I loved my job though, and I was glad to have another brain around to help with all the thinking stuff.

In the lab, I was more of a science guy, like to do the experiments and chemical mixing. I also liked AV too. In my spare time, I was a photographer but, I hadn't touched my camera in a long, long while during those times, I honestly didn't have any valued time for myself. It was either spent at the crime lab or it was spent with my never seen girlfriend. It was hard, so as I said before, this new girl is very, very appreciated.

Horatio told us this girl was coming to Miami the next day but had to set up her new place so she wouldn't be in work till the next week, which meant I had to wait even longer, oh well! Today was ending, thank god, but I still had about an hour left and a good, warm cup of coffee was in need. And, don't worry, I had plans for tonight and the longer I stayed up, the better. To my surprise, Calleigh was there, I never saw Calleigh in the break room, ever.

"Hey Cal. Nice seeing you in here..."

"I don't usually come in here."

"I know."

She had a straight face on, something was wrong, I think. I'm not an expert at reading faces but I was still pretty good, since half of my job is to see what's beneath the lies of common or common criminals.

I filled my mug with coffee and sat in front of the TV with a newspaper. She came right to me or in front of me and looked at me like I was in trouble.

"Why is Horatio hiring someone? I mean, she doesn't have any experience what so ever."

"Well, not in the lab but she had some experience in the field, New York North Side Police Department."

"Doesn't mean anything..."

"Cal, what do you have against her?"

"We don't need more help, were doing very well as we are. It's just a waste of money on the department's side."

"Well, Horatio doesn't seem to think that. I, frankly, am glad for the extra hand. More free time for both of us."

"I don't need free time."

"Calleigh, all you do is work. Maybe some free time will give you more to do away from work, it will be good for you."

"I don't know..."

"Why don't I set you up with my friend Eric? Nice guy who wants to be a cop and has a killer 6 pack."

"How young?"

That made me laugh, normally you ask how old, but she asked how young. I don't know if you noticed but I did and I found that really funny. Anyway, Calleigh was only 26 but Eric was 22. I don't see a problem but I find with women dating men younger than them is just weird, it's a tradition that the man is older. Not everyone believes that, I don't, I know Eric doesn't but I think Calleigh does.

"Cute, he's younger, not by much though."

"What is he's too immature."

"Earth to Cal; who cares! You're still young, be immature for once. Go out clubbing and dance on stage! Go to a beach party and skinny dip! You're only 26, live your life!"

"Speedle, I can't do anything if I don't have money and work is the only way to make it."

"You work too much, your money is meaningless if you don't enjoy it."

That got her. She knew I was right and she didn't shoot me. I think today was a good day.

In the end, she agreed to meet with Eric and funny enough, so did he. They were going tonight. What were they doing, I have no idea, knowing Eric, I would know tomorrow though. Ha! Anyway, after Calleigh and my break room chat, work was done, thank god, and I was headed home to watch the last of the game on TV.

My girlfriend was heading over here later and that was fine because I wanted time to relax. I hadn't slept in a while and a little closed eyed moment over the night wouldn't hurt. In fact, it was adored.

I think a few minutes into the game; I fell asleep because it was the doorbell that woke me up. You are probably wondering why I just don't give my girlfriend a key so that it wouldn't bother me, well here is why:

1. I change the locked at least once a month cause of Roxy, she wouldn't know which key to use after a while.

2. Because if ever we break up, which won't happen, she will have my key and I don't feel like bringing her to work with handcuffs because she trashed my place.

3. Because she would surprise me all the time, and I hate surprises.

But when I saw her, I felt like a bare who found a great big piece of cowboy steak in a camper's cooler. She had some grocery bags, or that's what I thought, they were actually full of dog stuff. I noticed, which was maybe two minutes after she closed the front door and three minutes into our kiss, her little cat sized ball of fluff she called a dog. It looked like a Chihuahua just super hairy and even more annoying.

"You're bringing that, thing, into my house?"

"Come'on baby, I figured I was spending the night and I couldn't leave him at my place, too lonely." She made her big eyes sparkle and gave a little pout. If you have ever seen Shrek, do you remember Puss in Boots, well remember that face he gave, it was the cutest thing? Yeah, well she gave the same thing just a whole lot more sexier.

"Fine, don't let it-"

"Him."

"Right, him on the furniture."

"Deal. Go on Lexy!"

That ball of fluff went straight to the garbage can by my fridge. All night it got on my nerves, I was trying to do some really complicated stuff and I couldn't enjoy it as much because I was always keeping an eye out for that long haired guinea pig.

_**Sorry this chap wasn't very long. My partner didn't do her part with this chap so I had to do it on my own, no help. I wasn't in charge of Speedle and Aurora's, how chould I write this, their lives. So this was hard for me. I hope you still like it though and please comment! Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

◦ ◦ Cayden's POV ◦ ◦

It was the day I left cloudy and cold New York for hot and sunny Miami! I couldn't wait, it wasn't a long plane ride but I knew it would feel like the longest ride of my life. I was in the airport with about 10 minutes left to spare with my closest friends. They were all there, and they had the gloomiest looks. I bought them a dozen donuts and some coffees, which would normally work on me, make me forget anything bad but I guess my friends aren't me and don't love the deliciously sweet jelly centered in the sugar powdered pastry of common goodness. Oh well. But, I knew what could cheer them up and that was a great big bear hug. We might be in our twenties and you might all assume that we are matured and grown up but, actually, that's the last thing we have become. Were a bunch of five foot four to six foot four, toddlers. Our favourite things were huggs and those little teddy bears you win at the fair. Were a bunch of grown ups with the hearts of children, of course with some exceptions, as ususal.

"I can't believe your leaving me!" That was Tristan, the guy always trying to charm himself into my pants. He was a very close friend just won't ever get his hand near my zipper.

"I know, I am going to miss your terrible one liners and your hot dimples!" I hugged him as long as I could before he would start grabing my ass.

He had amazing dimples that just made all girls melt, he had sparkling blue eyes and sandly blonde hair just long enough for some chick to tangle her fingers in. He was very good looking, very good looking. I bet he was one of those kids who've looked very stunning since he was little.

"Email me like everyday and at least call me once a week. You can't forget about me! I am going to miss you so much! I don't know what's going to happen with out you here, were all going to be lost!" Linda was crying at this point. She wasn't the most emotional person but when something really matters, she can cry like a baby if she wanted, sort of like now.

She was crying earlier and I offered one of those glazed donuts dipped in warm chocolate, nothing. So, I ate it and I think I might have added half a pound, no worries, I will walk through my airport trip, instead of taking those rolling carpets.

"Linda, I would never forget any of you. I promis to email you, maybe not everyday, I do have a life but I will do my best to keep up. As long as you guys, everyone, will at least email me or call me as well."

I gave her the tighest hug I could but had to let go, there was practically a line up of people waiting.

"You can't leave! I have just gotten the part of my life, Linda has finally gotten into that Green Party thing, James is a cop, or will be. Tristan won't be Tristan if he stops drooling because your not there and were just all going to miss you and your just evil!"

I had a tear slip and hugged Aurora. Out of everyone, she was probably the most proud of me and I am so sure she is the one who doesn't want me to leave because of that. I am going to miss them all but my life is about to begin and the longer I wait to leave, the harder it's going to be.

So, I gave everyone a last hug, and I also gave a group hug then waved. I had major tears flowing down my cheeks as I borded the plane. People that would pass by, flight attendents that would direct me, would all ask me if I was okay. Of course, I would answer them that I was fine, I was just a little homesick, even though I haven't even left home yet.

Lucky me, I had a window seat. Other then my passion for solving crimes and putting the terrible people in jail, I loved traveling. I would always get the window seats growing up, so that I could observe all the things I am traveling through and just admire it.

You know on planes, they have all those rules, well before the plane left, I broke one: the cell phone rule. I dialed a business number and recived the answer I was hoping for, a voicemail machine.

"Hi Eric, it's Cayden. I am just boardin the plane now, I should be in Miami soon. I don't know if the truck with all my stuff is there yet, hopefully not but if you could keep them there for another three hours or so. Text me cause I don't think I can make any calls, so if anything comes up, like I said, text me. Alright, bye!"

That was my five minute message, funny thing is, I studdered through the whole thing. I never felt so nervous around someone, I haven't even ever met him, it's weird. But, I took my mind off of everything and so I turned on my iPod and just relaxed.

Three hours went my slowly. I felt a wave of pain go through me everyonce and a while, I was leaving all the friends I had for somewhere I have never lived and still had to adapt to. The plane had landed and everyone was out and grabbing there baggages when my phone vibrated.

I checked my text messages and there it was, a little something from my futur house's soon to be not owner, the guys who made me tremble from my feet to my voice, Eric.

_Hey, I'm guessing your in Miami by now. Anyway, the movers are waiting, let me know when you're on your way. –Eric_

I shakily dialed his number and waited for him to answer, the third ring was the charm, or his charm.

"Good afternoon to the Miami sunshine."

"Hi, I just want to make sure the movers are still there. I can't move all my stuff myself."

"Well, they keep telling me their day is over and they can't leave the truck. All my stuff is out, so we can start now till you get here, then you can help out."

"What if it's not all out by the time the movers leave? What, are we going to leave my stuff in the lobby?"

"I will stay as long as I have to, alright? Now please hurry up, they are getting upset."

"Can't you feed them beer or something?"

"I only have like half a case left."

"Please?" I gave this really high pitched, minni-mouse voice that I guess he fell for.

"Alright, but there won't be any left for you…"

"Save some of yours for me?"

"Good luck."

I laughed, not loud enough to hear.

"I'll see you soon, could you give me that address one more time?"

He gave me the address and I thanked him then hailed a taxi to that address. It was the prettiest building. It was really big, and windows everywhere. It was just like in the pictures, just as I expected. I was in awe, before the taxi driver interrupted my moment asking for twenty bucks. I rolled two suit cases behind me, a purse on my left shoulder and a big bag on my right. I strolled into the lobby and saw a man with what looked to be cuban elements. He was tall, very muscular, at least that's what is light blue button down shirt showed off. He had these pronouncing lips and these attractive brown eyes that just resembled the hot fudge you find on those really good homeade sundays. He walked right up to me, I was guessing this was Eric.

"Cayden, I presume?"

"You solved it."

I swear to god, I didn't mean to but this stupid giggled just escaped from my lips. I wasn't sure if he heard it though cause it was very low but I from the look on his face, that dazzling smile didn't convince me what so ever! I smiled then looked at my bags.

"Let me help you with those."

"No, it's alright, I can handle it."

"Please, just let me take at least one off your shoulder. It's not good for your back, and I am sure a pretty girl like you needs to keep it aligned…"

I bit my lip, he was either flirting or was a fan of chiropractor's handy work.

"Alright, if you say it like that. By the way, I'm Cayden, officially." I shook his hand.

"Eric, officially."

"We'll bring these things upstairs and we can finish what is left."

I followed him into the elevator.

"We, meaning the movers are still here?"

"Nope, just you ane me."

Funny, when he said that, he smiled but he wasn't looking at me, he was watcing the doors shut. He was thinking, I don't know what so don't bother questioning me. If only I did know though.

The ride up the elevator was quite silent, I didn't know what to say, he obviously didn't know what to say, there was something in the air. I was sure it was tention. I think the only reason I felt so deprived from talking and getting to know the hot guy that was beside was because I didn't have a Canoli in my hand. If I did, and if I had eaten it, things would have gone down a little better. But, I did just leave my whole past life in New York so I had every right to act which ever way I pleased.

For the next hour and a half, we were moving boxes and boxes full of stuff. Lucky for us, the movers moved all the bigger stuff like the bed, and sofas, chairs, tables, etc. We had easy stuff but it still took a while. Because it was fairly late when I arrived in Miami, it was fairly late when we finished, must have been quarter after nine. I was tired and glad everything was done, well, the unloading anyway. The moving part too.

"Well, Eric, thanks for the help. Thanks for the appartment. It was really great meeting you."

"I you. I hope you enjoy the place. Um, if you need anything, you have my number."

"Of course."

I followed him to MY appartment door and shook his big, warm, soft mocha colored hand and said goodbye once more.

I shut the door behind him and suddenly, I was all alone. I had never felt so lonely, so friendless, no body to depend on but my own and the puppy the boys bought me on my good bye party.

Oh my, I have forgotten to tell you about the puppy Tristan and James and Linda and a whole bunch of friends had pitched in for. It was a Gordon Setter mix with an Australian Sheperd. It was just a puppy, only a few months old so he was chewing everything. I named him Duke after my brother, my brother chewed everything.

So, after Eric left, the loneliness flowed through me, as I said, so I found a corner and just sat on the floor. That loneliness brought me to my lowest point. I was on the borderline of a complete breakdown. I had my puppy on my lap, and my head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. But then I just gave up, let my emotions flow, I let the tears spill. I didn't expect what happened next thought. Eric opened the door with out a knock, because apparently I didn't fully shut the door and he saw me crying. He cam eup to me and sat beside me. I was so emberresed. I immediately stopped and wiped all thar I could off my wet face and put on a smile.

"I forgot my wallet, you want to talk."

"I want a donut, actually, I want four."

He smiled, I laughed, but it was a painful laugh and went straight to a sad face.

"Well, I know a great coffee shop around here. They don' t have donuts but they do have some sweets there… You wanna' go for a ride?"

"If I weren't homesick and I knew you a lot better, I would concider that extremely horny."

He laughed and stood up then offered me a hand. I took it and stood up, making Duke stumble onto the floor. Eric took the leash from on the counter and hooked it to his collar and walked the dog for me.

As we got in the elevator, it was hard not to star at Eric bent down petting Duke's soft and fuzy head. It was the cutest and most unmeanliest thing I have ever seen but because he dared an attempt at his reputation, or supposed reputation, it made him look like the manliest man I have ever met. On the plus side, Duke really seemed to like him, and at this point in my life Duke is the closest thing to home I have and is the most important to me. So, Duke's opinion really matters to me right now and Duke is making some very favorable takes on Eric.

"Wouldn't this coffee shop be closed? I mean, it's almost ten o'clock and I would think all those little coffee shops are closed."

I slightly hinted that, I didn't want to sound stupid cause I was starting to think the city of Miami didn't wake up till 3 in the afternoon and partied all night till 3 in the morning. So, as I said, I just hinted that. By then, Eric and I were on the street headed east.

"You're from New York, you should know. In the city, nothing sleeps."

"How did I miss that." I said it sarcastically which in the end meant I'm just stupid.

Our walk was quiet, the only time he talked was when we passed a memorable building or an awsome club. I think it was because he didn't want to dance around the subject of me crying in my new appartment because he didn't want me to feel awkward. I was glad he didn't, I didn't feel like talking. So, quietly and slowly, we found the right coffee shop and ordered some special cafinated drinks then found a table outside and sat there.

I watched my dog, but I paid closer attention to Eric. I could tell he wanted to say something but what biting his tongue. At this point, I gave up. He really wanted to know what was wrong, either because he was actually a good guy and cared or he just wanted to laught at me but all that we've been through that was the last thing I expected.

"Go ahead."

He let out this huge sigh, what a goof!

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I miss home."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because I am supposed to start this new life, this change is supposed to be the rest of my life. But it's hard to do that with out knowing anyone, without having anyone to depend on… It's hard."

I was on the verg of just balling my eyes out but I felt an arm around my shoulders. I had my not so new blond hair up so all the little hairs at the back of my neck stood up so quickly. He pulled me in a little and he said something.

"Why don't I bring you back to the appartment."

"That's it?"

I know he's a guy but I thought he was going to cheer me up, I honestly did. I know I am not the prettiest girl in town and I know I am not the thinest, I am not fat though, but I would at least expect well maybe a 'That's terrible' or 'I'll be here when you need me'. Ok, so the last on was a big push but, at least make it look like he felt a little bad. But no, he said what he said.

"Well, I'm a twenty three year old guy, I have no idea how to deal with a girl that I saw cry earlier. I mean, the arm was simple and easy to figure out…"

"Of course, that's what all guys have done."

What he said really pissed me off. I was tired of stupid guys thinking they can solve everything so sismply, they can solve the most complicated problems with an attempt at getting the girl in bed. Eric honestly didn't seem at all like that kind of guy but what he had just made me upset.

So, I stood up and grabbed my puppies leash and walked away from the table Eric was still sitting at, trying to comprehend what had just happened. I odn't blame him, he's a guy, like he said. I reached the nearby lights when Eric finally caught up and stopped me from crossing.

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to say? I barely know you, I'm a guy, I hope your not expecting much from me."

"Well, I mean, you're the first person I met here, I was hoping we could stay friends… I need someone. No one will like me at work, no one will know me till I get drunk and dance dirty with girls at clubs, which will not happen. I just need someone I can trust and frankly, I thought you would be a friendly choice then you don't even know what to tell me when I in a most desp-"

"Cayden. Stop. Look, I'm sorry. I should have asked if there was anything I could do."

I glared at him, that was one of my powers. I had the most stern glare then most people have dared try, I was proud that I mastered it when I was younger and it came in great use over the years

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel a little more at home?"

I could tell he sort of that about that question and I was slightly antsy but I decided I would cut him some slack.

"You think, if your not to busy and you don't mind wasting your Saturday but I need to get a car, not to mention I have to start unpacking…"

"I guess I could help. I do know the best place to get groceries, fresh delicious foods. Maybe we can pick up some food and I could make you this amazing cuban dish my mom makes all the time."

"As long as I find the perfect car."

He laughed then took Duke's leash from me.

"Why do you always do that? Not that I mind…"

"I'm a gentleman, what can I say."

He put on this die for smile and just made me blush all over.

He walked me to the appartment and rode the elevator with me to my floor. Duke followed Eric, not me. I felt deserted because Eric was leaving and I think Duke would do anything to leave with his new love. I unlocked the door and let Eric bring Duke in. He set my dog free from the limited rope and the dog settled on his bed in the master bedroom I had set up earlier. Eric sort of sashayed towards the door before I stopped him.

"Thanks Eric. Again. I'm sorry for freaking on you, just some guys really piss me off and I guess what you said just made me think of t-"

"It's ok, I don't care. Look, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll do your vehicle shopping."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"The reason I moved down here was because of this job I got. Well, it was a guy on the internet I met, he recommended this place and I got accepted after I applied. All my friends think it's stupid to meet people on the internet because you could never really know who they are. But this guy wasn't lying, or I guess it was just a hunch but I went with it and look where it got me…"

"Homesick? Broken hearted? Falling for me?"

"Ouch and not yet. No, the job I've been dreaming of. And I got it, I'm succesful. I just miss all the people to depend on. "

"Well, I'm your friend for now. I'm sure you'll meet people at work to depend on, especially with your career path. Don't worry about it, give this place time. I have to go, I have an expected phone call early tomorrow morning, but I will see you soon."

"It's nice meeting you."

"Have a nice night, enjoy yourself, don't petty yourself."

"I'll do my best."

"I hope so, for your sake."

Those were the last 'Goodnight' words he said to me. After what happened, I think we just grew closer, maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was just the twenty three year old guy who's new to all that just like he said, maybe he wasn't the typical guy I though him to be.

I thought about him all night long but I did fall asleep, eventually, and I didn't exactly dream about him but that didn't bother me at all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry about the wait. It's been so long since this story. I lost touch of my co-writer and that's what delayed this story. I feel terrible because many people liked this story and I didn't continue it. So, I will keep the story going but I am going to have to cut off Aurora and Tim's POVs. We were originally planning to alternate POVs through out the story but because I am doing the story alone now, it's going to have to go down this way. Again Sorry for all the wait, I really do feel bad. I hope I can make**__** for it with finishing the story off, how's that sound?!**_

_**Love you all!**_

◦ ◦ Eric's POV ◦ ◦

I almost blew it with Cayden. And I thought I was good with women. Normally, I have to admit, I am the king, I know where to bring a girl on the first date, I know how to introduce and small talk with the family and friends to impress them, and I knew how and where to kiss. But with Cayden, I had no idea what to do. I make one mistake, which I never make, and her clock starts ticking till the bomb blows. Like I said, I don't make mistakes, but for some reason, everything I've learned, everything I've used on the bikini babes just won't work on her. There are two reasons possible :

1. My 'stuff' only works on the girls in Miami.

Or

2. She's incredible. She's something completely new, someone worth finding out what they want, like, from eating bugs to dressing their dog in a toutou.

And, I think number 2 is more likely, or maybe I just want it to be. Either way, doesn't matter.

And maybe she wasn't supposed to know about me being _SciencePrince_ because I was supposed to figure all I need to know about her, from her, non officially. Or, maybe what my subconcious is telling me to do is the right thing, tell her who I am, don't push her emotional, hormonal buttons. Nah, she was going to tell me.

First thing I did when I got home was unpack a box of clothing and a box of bathroom stuff, not that I have much, and took a shower. Everyday, I decided to unpack a minimum of four boxes, eventually resulting in my apartment being totally liveable. So far, I've unpacked a maximum of two boxes every two to four days, depending on how lazy or how many beers I've enjoyed.

I got out of my perfect shower, yes, rain forest shower, got dressed in almost nothing. Pair boxers out of the almost unpacked box of clothing. It was almost midnight and I wasn't planning on going out, not tonight. So, I went out on the patio, with a beer of course and lounged on the chair, looking over the parties on the beach and the casino's floating on the water.

I couldn't stop picturing her face after I placed my arm on her shoulders then I blurted out those words, which at that moment I couldn't believe came out of my mouth because normally I wouldn't have said that, which was obviously what ruined the night. Then, after running to catch up to her escape, I said barely anything and she just forgave me, just like that.

She was so different from all these other girls I'm used to seeing. She didn't fall for the flirty touchs or the corny one liners. When she was happy, she seemed to light up a room. When she was sad she made you want to fix her problems, not have to, really want to. I mean, who would deny her watery gold eyes, those puckered lucious lips, her delicate fingers fumbling with the dog's leash.

Wait! Since when does a women take over my mind like that! Since Cayden stupid, an inner voice argued back. I couldn't deny that. Ever since I met her, I found out she was also GradGirl, I hadn't been so taken aback by someone. She was so damn perfect. She's becoming a CSI within the month, doing the job I also worked my butt off for, not that I am dissapointed.

Then I thought back to seeing her in the corner of her apartment. Her head pointing straight to the ceiling and letting tears fall to the floor. Seeing her so vulnerable, giving up on what she's earned. If I could bring New York to her, I would have the minute I could. But that wasn't an option, but I also wasn't going to let her throw away what she's been whining about getting when we internet chatted.

Tomorrow, or this morning since it was almost one in the morning now, I was going to make her forget about New York for the day. I was going to make her forget about what happened last night, I was going to blow her away.

And I was going to tell her about me being her little pen pal, _SciencePrince_. It's time she knew, if I trailed this on any longer, I knew I would be diging out my grave.

Till, I heard my computer ding. I pranced over and dropped into my big leather computer chair and read the instant message little GragGirl sent me.

_SciencePrince,_

_I'm in sunny Miami. Like you suggested. I have the job me and my ex always wanted, I have the condo of a lifetime and a new friend. But I am missing every minute I'm here. Am I being selfish? I feel as if I won't be able to last living here long enough to start my job, that's in a few weeks. X(_

_-GradGirl_

_Dear GradGirl,_

_Glad to hear you like the sun, I find it's the best part. If you think being homesick is considered selfish, don't kid yourself, you've gone mad with self endulging. XD Laugh a little, give Miami a try. Making a new friend is a start. So what's this friend like?_

_-SciencePrince_

Was it wrong to do this to her? Well, why not enjoy this for one last night. I was going to tell her tomorrow anyway. Might as well enjoy my last night as _SciencePrince._

_Dear SciencePrince,_

_WOW, you really want to know about this guy? Are you sure you want to hear this? I guess it would feel good to tell someone, another guy especially… *sigh*_

_-GradGirl_

_Dear GradGirl,_

_IT'S A GUY?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT A CHICK! Jokes, lol. Hey, if I can't be useful in reality, why not be helpful virtualy. Do you want my opinion?_

_-SciencePrince_

_Thanks SciencePrince,_

_You've helped finish my day. This guy, he's a total Miami bombshell. He's tan, I'm guessing cuban, the most amazing lips… OH and his body! Holly shit! *love sigh*… lol. I'll skip those details. He helped me with the moving (he is the previous owner of my new condo) and he brought me to a little Caf__é not far from my place. He even offered to show me around town tomorrow, and make me a homemade dinner..._

_-GradGirl_

_GradGirl,_

_Then what's the problem? You've got an actual guy who would spend his Saturday with a girl he just met yesterday to show her the closest movie theatre and cheepest store to get the best fruit in town, instead of going to the beach and checking out the women's beach volleyball games? I don't see the problem..._

_-SciencePrince_

That last message to her, from me, got a huge smirk out and plastered on my face. I enjoyed making myself sound good, to any girl. I just made myself look real good... I have talents that I just can't ever imagin giving up. Sometimes you need them, sometimes you don't, but it's always smart to keep them in mind, just in case.

_Oh SciencePrince,_

_It's not that. That's what really makes me feel so... so, strongly, for him. But he saw me have a complete melt down and thought hitting on me would fix the problems, fix what he had missed. Why can't there be a guy out there who doesn't want me in bed with him?_

_-GradGirl_

_GradGirl,_

_How is that a bad thing? Why wouldn't you want all the guys to want that? Oh, and please define hitting on. Maybe he wasn't, maybe it was something he thought was comforting..._

_-SciencePrince_

_HA SciencePrince,_

_Are you serious? It's a bad thing because when I get old and my boobs start sagging to the ground I almost die on from seizures, he's not going to think that anymore, I'll be on the list of thing he used to think about. I want someone who knows me, who knows what I like, who can relate. This guy gets me but still insist on the 'hitting on me' part. Its what he said, __"Well, I'm a twenty three year old guy, I have no idea how to deal with a girl that I saw cry earlier. I mean, the arm was simple and easy to figure out…"_

_-GradGirl_

_Oh GradGirl!_

_That's it?! Your making a big fuss over those words! Your kidding right XD *laughs* The guy was fucking nervous if that's all he was able to come up with. Unless he said that in a seducing voice and his eyes looked like they were controlling his taste buds, that's nervosity! You didn't chase a friend away for that, did you?_

_-SciencePrince_

_SciencePrince,_

_No, I got over it. I told him we were still friends and he left for home. Did I overreact? I feel terrible now... Thanks! :(_

_-GradGirl_

_Oh GradGirl,_

_Don't feel bad. If I were this guy, I wouldn't have taken it to the point of abandoning you. In fact, if I were this guy, I would have probably forgotten about the little incident and I wouldn't have stopped thinking about you all night..._

_-SciencePrince_

_Awe SciencePrince,_

_That's really sweet. I don't blame the guy if he runs from me. But he promised he'd be back tomorrow and between you and me, I didn't want him to leave. Neither did my dog... XD lol._

_So you think I should give Miami a chance, huh?_

_-GradGirl_

_GradGirl,_

_All the way! And, gotta love dogs – xoxo._

_-SciencePrince_

_GoodNight SciencePrince,_

_Well, I'm going to bed. I've got a little bit of unpacking and shopping to do with a certain some one. Thanks, a lot. I mean, for everything I've learned tonight. If I knew you, if I had the guts and decency, I would meet with you and personally give you a peck on the cheek in person..._

_GoodNight3_

_-GradGirl_

And then she was no longer Online.

Wow. I had actually convinced her that she was the bad guy. I had that much manipulation over her, just with a pen name. If only all guys had the control of the women they're with, we would rule the world. But I was going to tell her about me being _SciencePrince_ tomorrow, no matter what. If I really cared for her, this was the important, and most regretful, thing I could offer her.

As much as I loved the night life, it was time to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be quite the day and having a late night show under my eyes wouldn't be a good start.


	8. Chapter 8

◦ ◦ Cayden's POV ◦ ◦

There comes a time in a girl's life when she has to rely on her assets, rack and all. As planned, Eric had picked me up around ten this morning and we headed to a few dealerships. Right now, were at a Inifinite and it was time to negotiate a price on a beautiful pearl white 2009 G Coop with tan on charcoal leather, digital everything and a cute little remote that controls everything. I had plenty of money left over after selling my amazing condo in New York and getting Eric's condo for a steal. I sent Eric away, giving me and the preppy sales man with the ugly purple and gold tie, some private time, to negotiate. With my blousse opened a couple of buttons, of course. Eric said this guy was starring at me the whole time he was consulting us, or me, on which car to buy. And apparently he wasn't starring at my face, if you know what I mean. I think the choice of wearing a pair of white skinnies and a light blue tank top, nothing fancy but sure got this guy's attention. I think the blond hair was a plus too. Eric told me to use my butt and get the price I want. So he left to get some coffee and I was in the creeper's office waiting to sign some papers.

It didn't take long, maybe a half hour, and I got the price I want. Imagin what I could do with a screwed up, sex deprived snitch in jail. Anyway, I got my car and it was going to be driven over to my place today. Eric and I were now going to do some grocery shopping and he was going to show me around town.

The best thing is, we forgot about yesterday's misshap. I was having a fantastic time and I want nothing, like what happened yesterday, to ruin it.

So we hit the road and Eric turned his big truck towards my condo, passed it, and took a left onto a little street that went along the water. Almost right away, he parked the truck along the sidewalk and we walked to this little store with shelves of every fruit you can think up, and that was just outide. Once you step in, there was deep green and the odd colored veggies swarming the little room. So, Eric and I split up, I took the fruit part and he took the veggie part. I picked some awsome green apples, two blossomed pineapples, a few very orange oranges, some bananas, all the good stuff! I met Eric at the counter, paid for my food, well he insisted he paid for some because he was planning on eating some of the dinner he was going to make tonight. I didn't argue with him, hey, if I can get free food, I'm in. Have I mentioned I loved food, eating it.

I got back in his truck as he packed the food bags into the cab, then jumped in a road the engine. He drive along the ocean till we reached the edge of the city limits, then drove into town, on the main road, showing me the hotest clubs to the best cuisines. I demanded he show me the mall and best street for boutique shopping. Since it was early afternoon, I wanted to shop.

"You mind if I do a little shopping? I have no clothes worthy of Miami and I really want to shop…"

"Your asking me to tag along? Carry your bags…" Then a bark of laughter came out his big mouth and he bent down, hands on knees. Then he slowly flipped back up with a smile that went ear to ear. It was a very dazling smile, even if it was mocking me.

"No, I just thought maybe you wouldn't leave me on my second day in Miami, because you want to make my experience here better than it is…" I insisted.

"Your funny. You shop, I'm gonna go get a beer down the road." I didn't realise he had parked the car and was at my door, waiting for me to step out. I felt his hand pull me out gently and maneuver me onto the side walk out of everyones way. "Text me when your done. I'll come pick you up." And he was gone before I could answer. Why don't guys like shopping? It isn't that bad, they can buy stuff too, I can help with the bags. It didn't matter, I still went shopping and bought the cutest things. The boutiques here were amazing.

I got, two pair of jean shorts, one pair short shorts and the other pair were half thigh with some fraying at the bottom. Next were some tank tops, 2 for 20, 5 for 40, so of course I got about 10. I also got a couple brand name t-shirts, some flip flops, a pair of gladiators, a cute yellow turtle neck tank top that flowed to below my hips, a white hoodie, a jogging outfit for when I feel like doin the minimum of exercise and a cute red dress that ties around my neck, boost my bust and ended above my knees. It was a sexy clubing outfit I firgured I would need soon. Plus, I got these really sexy gold pumps to go with the dress.

I was sitting on the curb, bags at my side, waiting for my ride. And he finally showed up.

"How was shopping?" He asked, packing my things in the cab.

"Good, how was your beer?" I said, getting onto my seat

"Beers," he corrected me. "I talked with the bartender, sat on the patio, talked with a few girls…" He trailed on. Girls, girls, girls… That doesn't bother me, were not dating, were not together, he just sold me his home, brought me car and grocery shopping and was now cooking dinner for me. None of that means anything. But for some reason I am head over heels jealous.

"Fun." I acted nonchalant. I can tell it didn't work because he started smiling as he drive back to my place.

When we got to my place, we onloaded the truck and the man behind the counter in the loby stopped me before we could make it to the elevator.

"Miss, your car has been dropped off, here are your keys." He said.

So, I made my walk a little more confident and took the keys and walked back over to Eric and took a long ride in the elevator. We walked to my door and I heard the loud whines and the random bark from Duke. So, Eric offered to take him for a walk and I thought I should just un pack the soon to be rotten food. By the time I was done, the fridge was half full with food and a case of beer. So I cracked a bottle open and moved to my couch. At that moment, Eric and Duke swept through the door wagging their tales. So Eric doesn't have a tail but I'm sure his butt counts. He sat beside me on my couch, leaned back and but his arm around my shoulders. He was a foot away from me so his hand just barely reached my far shoulder. He tapped my shoulder with his hand and when I turned my head back to him, he stole my beer and was sipping it.

"That's mine!" I sqeeked and stole it back.

"Jeez, sorry!" He took his arm from around my shoulders and flung them in the air then placed them on his lap. I sipped what was left of my beer and watched out my window. I heard a little bit of a crackling sound, so I turned…OMG, Eric is going through my shopping bags.

"What are you doing?!"I squealed. "Don't touch tha-" It's too late, he found the lingerie. He pulled out a white Victoria Secret bra and then his fingers trailed back into the bad till I shouted. "Don't you dare! And put that back!" So, I forgot to mention that I got some bras and underwear, strictly for work. He was looking at me with a very dirty smile. "It's for work!"

"For work?" He doesn't believe me!

"Of course, I need support when I'm busting drug deals and collecting evidence." I was stealing my bag back when he started his talking again.

"Don't you find it's a little, provacative…" He was saying that in as more of a question then a statement.

"Maybe, sexy can be comfortable. Anyways, you won't see it.."

"Your covering it up?! You kidding me? Strought your stuff in that bra, work that thong!" Eric had swept the bra from me and was now doing some sort of fashion show walk, holding the bra to his chest, as if it looked good.

"Eric, stop!" I was trying to get it back. He kept turning around so that I was always face to face with his back, then he would walk away. I jumped onto his back but he kept prancing around with my bra, as if I wasn't even on his back. "Eric, it was fifty dollars! Please, give it to me!" I hadn't realised it but I was laughing. He had the bra on his now and I wasn't trying to really get it from him.

"I think I look better in it." He stated, putting back on his chest, blowing it up to make him look like he has a bigger bust size.

"I think you do too." I was laughing so hard, I fell off onto the couch, pulling him down with me. Well, he sort of landed on the ground. I was still giggling and he had the bra draped over his eyes. "Now I'm gonna have to power wash it." I settled down to a smile.

"I shaved, added a dab of cologne, it's for ever gonna smell like me."

"You ruined the moment."

"Oh come on, you like it." He got on his elbows, pushing himself up so that his face was infront of mine, dangling the bra over my head. I yanked it out of his hands and walked, with all my bags in hands, to my bedroom to drop them off. When I came back, Duke had his collar on and Eric was closing some windows.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going over to my place."

"Why?"

"For dinner. Remember."

"I thought we were cookin' it here."

"Nope. Now pack an orange, green peppers, an onion and garlic. I have the rest at home."

I hurried and filled the bag with what Eric told me and made it to the door with Duke's leash in his hand.

"All set?" Eric takes the bag I am holding and rushes me out the door. "Let's go."

Eric's appartment is so cool. Its got the fanciest loby every. I felt bad walking all over the marble floor. I felt even worse walking on his partly carpeted floor in Eric's beautiful condominium. But after thinking about the incident with the lingerie, I didn't feel as bad anymore. Mean, I know, but I felt better, which is all that mattered.

"Woah..." I was walking over to the big glass windows on the far side of the appartment, running my fingers against the rim of the window contour. "It's beautiful." I slid the sliding doors open and leaned against the glass railing on the balcony.

"That's my favourite part…"He's pointing to the amazing view, somehow, with out me noticing, he was at my side looking over the ocean too. "Love to scuba dive. I got a boat down at Palm Springs Marina. I've had it for a while now, but I don't think I would ever give her up."

"Of course, it's a her… She got a name?"

He was laughing now, a short and eveil laugh. "I guess you'll have to find out for yourself." I was considering what he was saying when it just clicked.

"I'M GOING BOATING WITH YOU?! I'VE NEVER BEEN BOATING, OTHER THEN THE FAIRY IN MANHATTAN… OMIGOSH!" I am jumping up and down, looking like a loser. Calm down, act cool. Who are you kidding, blast some music and party. Haha blond beach babes that were talking with Mr. Delko at the bar earlier today, haha, I am the one that's gonna be sailin' his boat. That sounded a little naughty, change that, I'm the one who will be… There's no way to make that sound good enough for it to not be dirty.

"What are you thinking about?" He's asking me this, staring me in the eyes. I don't know that because I'm looking at the sunset. What color is the sunset, you may ask? I have no idea because some how he got me staring back in those damn, rich, brown, glitering eyes. He gave cough, get me out of my daydream thing.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you what you were thinking?"

"I was just admiring your boat benefits."

"You going to use it to pick up men?"

"I can think of a few different ways…" I was smiling my evil smile. "There's one man I am more interrested in but I can do with them all."

"Lucky bastard." He has grin as big as his ego. He thinks it's him. Ok, you got me, it is.

"You think it's you. Ha! Your funny." His arm is crept around my shoulders and he is dragging me to his kitchen.

He made this dish called Fricase de Pollo, a cuban dish he caught on from his mother, one in about three. Turns out he doesn't cook much, nothing surprising there. He tried some pick up lines on me, turned into a girl against guy thing. A lot of fun.

Now we are sitting on the lounge chairs on the patio, I have wine, he has beer. Our chairs are across from each other, feet almost touching.

"That's not bad," Were still talking about pick up lines, "some guy used this one on me, 'I wish you were DSL so I could get high-speed access'. I just walked away."

"I can beat that, once, when I was young and thought boobs were all that mattered, I used this on a girl with huge honkers," he cleared his throat. " 'Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world'. Lame, I know, but turns out this chick was completely hammered and she thought I was saying she was fat. Her boyfriend noticed her slapping me in the face and gave me a black eye on the dancefloor. Didn't use a single pick up line for a few weeks."

"Ouch. Even if I were drunk, I don't think I would have turned you down." I shouldn't have said that. Now he's thinking that I think he's hot and now his ego is bloating to the size of his imagination. Good job Cayden, not good. "Not that it would have gone far." His face wasn't smiling anymore, he knew I was trying to cover up my mistake now he was smiling a wolf grin. I sipped my drink he went to talking.

"You want some more wine?" I didn't know I was out of alcohol.

"Um, no. I should get home. It's almost ten." I was walking over to door when I feel a hand pull on my wrist. His hand was pulling me closer and closer to him every hundreth of a second till finally his lips were nothing but milimeters away and started whispering against them.

"Are you sure it isn't going far?"

Obviously, his question is retorical because he started kissing me. His lips are a drug to me, I can't get enough of him. Everything about him is intoxicating, his smell, his warm skin, his voice, his eyes, his everything. But, for some reason, he was pulling away. I felt like yelling at him, don't pull away! Is he crazy, it felt so right.

"Don't…" I don't know how but I managed to let that escape. He stopped kissing but that didn't stop me from trying. I leaned into him wanting more but he didn't let me. I got the hint and I stopped.

"Cayden, I can't. I need you to listen. Cayden, I know th-" My cell phone went off, interrupting him.

"I better get this." I flipped it open and Eric left towards the balcony, I walked over to the kitchen for more privacy. "Aurora?"

"Hey! How's Miami?!"

"It's great. Turns out the previous owner of my condo, he's really nice. He showed me around town today, made me dinner…"

"OMIGOD, is he cute? Now you can end that internet fling with what's his face-"

"Aurora. He's not a fling, I really like talking to him. He's really amazing, he understands me, he's the only thing that hasn't changed in my life and he puts me back together when I'm falling apart. Which happens a lot right now because I'm practically alone in an unknown to myself city. He makes me feel safe…"

"Oh Cayden, please. You have a hot guy infront of you, or was, you get what I'm saying. Stop wasting your energy on this science dork. It's obviously not going to happen because your way to afraid to hook up with him so give him up."

"Why do I have to know him physically-"

"Because your human! You're naturally curious, sooner or later your going to want to find out. Why not now. Get it over with. Then you won't be wasting your time on him and you can waste your time in bed wi-"

"AURORA! Look, I'm busy right now, I'll call you later."

"You better!" And I hung up. I placed my elbows on the counter and leaned my chin into my hands and starred at Eric starring at the ocean. I could see three quarters of him and it was illuminated by the full moon in the sky. His long sleeve charcoal shirt was no longer on him, and his white pants weren't held up by a belt anymore. He looked so comfortable, so chic, and he was where he belonged. Me, on the other hand, is a mess. My hair was in all directions because I kept nervously running my fingers through my hair. My purple t-shirt was tousled and wrinkled from the friction that was between Eric and I and my dark blue jeans weren't very tight. All in all, I didn't fit the picture.

A few minutes later, Eric chugged the last sip or two of his beer and headed over to me. He didn't look surprised that I had finished my conversation, in fact, he had a worried look on his face. Did he hear my conversation? Oh shit.

"Well, let's go." He sighed and picked his keys off from on the counter. Then called Duke over.

"Wait, what were you going to tell me?" I stepped in front of him, attempting to stop him from getting to the door. Did I really believe that I could stop him? Not at all, but better look like I could, even if I couldn't.

"It doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does."

"Cayden, drop it." He smiled. "Don't worry about it. It will be taken care of."

He was able to get around me to the door, able to pull me into the elevator and managed to get my dog, me and himself in his truck in record time. Then, when we arrived at my condo, he walked my all the way to my door like a true man should do and waited till I was inside, then he pulled me hard against him and kissed me again. This time, I managed to get my hands away from my side and around his neck, a couple of my fingers playing with the little hairs on his neck. I felt his hands on the small of my back, I think I even felt one of his hands slip down to my butt but he pulled away before I could make sure.

"Goodnight." He said. I slipped my hands into my pockets and he started walking away.

"Are we like, you know?"

"Should we be?"

"Do I want to be, yes. Should we, I don't know." He smiled then just walked away. Shit. What does that mean. I shrugged and gave up for the night. I took a nice one hour shower and went to bed, Duke beside my feet.

"Goodnight Duke. At least you won't leave me, right?"

I heard a grunt and considered it yawn, he does love me!


	9. Chapter 9

◦ ◦ Eric's POV ◦ ◦

What happened yesterday was my womanizing type skills. I take the womanizer name back, I'm more of the woman expert. Sometimes I use my skills, like I said, to help others, but others always considered me the womanizer when I used them for myself. Well I don't, I call myself a woman expert. All that to say, last night, my woman expertise suddenly took over again. Well for our more intimate moment anyway. Maybe even a little after, but her little internet chat username popped on my laptop this morning and woke me up, made me feel the way I did the first time I met her, my skills just dissapeared. Again. I got out of bed, did a quick cleaning routine in the bathroom, stepped out refreshed and ready to type my way through the day.

_GoodMorning SciencePrince,_

_So, I just want to say thanks, so much!_

_-GradGirl_

_Hey GradGirl,_

_Um, I appreciate the appreciation, but what is this for exactly?_

_-SciencePrince_

_Well SciencePrince,_

_Your advice the other night got me to try things and well, I think I am ready to meet up with you. Finally, I've been waiting to meet you. I have to admit, I really admire you. By the way, how's your scuba-diving job coming along? I haven't started yet, got another week to go…_

_-GradGirl_

Shit! Shit! Shit! I said that about 50 more times till I finally stopped. She wanted to meet, this isn't good. What would she say when she found out it was me. Well, there are two things that could happen.

First, she would be relieved, no little internet fling to have to worry about. Also, I wouldn't be a dangerous creep who wants to stalk her after our little coffee meeting. And, I wouldn't be some old 60 year old scary looking guy. I would be me.

Or… Well, alright I couldn't come up with anything. What could go wrong? I mean, she would be releaved. It seemed that in a matter of time we would be boyfriend and girlfriend and she would have told me those little secretive details that she doesn't want me to know now, eventually. What could go wrong. I let my woman expert side of me take over for a couple minutes to think about it from my so called 'woman side of things' and nothing alarming came up. Honestly, things were working properly in that department so I didn't really base my decision on it. My answer was an agreement to meet her.

We decided to meet at the beach, lunch time. It was supposed to be a nice day tomorrow and what would be better then spending that day on the beach with a beautiful New Yorker in a swim suit beside me and a good view of a bikini barely covered girl's volley ball game. It just sort of roles off the tongue.

I had a couple hours of nothing to do so I decided to clean up a little, un pack a few boxes and take a shower then maybe clean the dishes from last night. Sounds reasonable. I mean, I will defenitely make time for a ball game and a beer, or two.

I spent the last two hours doing as I said I would, only less cleaning up and more beers and two games. The dishes were clean, so was I, but the boxes weren't emptied, maybe a lamp, but I hadn't plugged it in. I think the idea of packing my take longer then I originaly thought. But it was time to pack up for the beach. A towel, money, my cell and keys, then I bolted for the truck. The drive was short, my condo is conveniently close to everything, did I fail to brag about that. It was Sunday and it was noon, so the beach was pretty packed. Being that it was winter too, the beach was packed with tourist. But somehow, I managed to get a cabana. I laid down all my stuff, looked around and got a beer from my neigbhouring partyers. They were playing that game with the baseball bat and the beer. What you do it you chug half a beer, or a whole one if you repfer, then place your forehead on the end of the hand grip side of the bat, then spin in circles around the bat for 30 or 40 seconds. And then, you stand up straight, one of your buddies throw you a ball and you try to hit it with the bat. What ends up happening is the guy who was spining around the bat ends up missing swings the bat and makes a full 360 and falls to the ground. Its funny to watch, painfully funny to play. They offered me a go at it but I declined, I told them maybe in fifteen minutes. I wasn't one to turn down games like that.

I was watching the partiers play when I heard Cayden.

"Eric?" Her eyes were bugged and her mouth fell to the floor.

"Hey, Cayden."

"I don't remember us talking about meeting here. What a coincidence, well I gotta go meet someone."

"I do, I remember talking about it. Infact you suggested it."

"When?"

"Umm, well, it started out you were thanking me for the advice, then you were mentioning meeting with me finally, because you got the nerve and then we-"

I stopped when I saw her hand go to her mouth, that wasn't as planned. Her eyes were big her big pink bag fell into the sand. I got up and made sure she hadn't gone into shock. I took her by the elbow and dragged her onto the other lawn chair under the cabana.

"Cayden?" My smiled had fadded away now I was worried she was going to need a trip to the hospital.

"Why." She stopped to think about what she was going to say. "Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me! This is so weird…"

"You think this is weird? It hasn't been weird over the last couple days." I asked, dort of pissed off. How can she think this is weird, she didn't think it was weird when we were making out yesterday, she seemed to want more.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, it's a weird coincidence that I meet you on an internet chat thing. Obviously you knew, so why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I just wasn't sure how you would react…" That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. I wasn't sure how she would re act but I also didn't want to lose my woman skills information source, if that's what you wanna call it.

"Well, it's a major surprise. Wow, what's the chance-" All I heard were the partyers beside us. They were yelling and laughing like crazy men. Then one of them was yelling for me to come join them. I promised I would but I'm with Cayden and do I really want her seeing me being stupid. I mean, I have to keep up my tough guy persona. "You should go join them, they want you over there. What are they, work buddies?"

"I don't know them. Stole a beer off them earlier."

"Well go join them, they clearly want you there… What are they doing anyway?"

"It's a beer game. You gulp a beer down, run around the bat, head on end and try to hit- Just watch this guy."

The guy who was calling for me was up. He had blond hair and a bad burn on his back. He chugged half a beer, spun around the bat's end for what seemed like maybe half a minute then stodd up, picked up the bat and got into position then swung at the flying ball, he missed and the fell into the sand right on his face. There was a bark of laughter coming out of his friend's mouths.

"Oh…" That's all she said.

"You still want me to join them?"

This evil smile slipt onto her face and that got me a little worried.

"Of course. I want you to have fun, our little date was supposed to be SciencePrince and GradGirl getting to know each other but since you and me already know each other, go have a little fun."

"Your mean."

"Getting even."

"Your mean, but your good." She leaned in to what seemed to be a kiss then she pushed me over and off the chair then stripped her towel from her chair and put it on mine. Then she took off her little t-shirt and laid down on the sunfull chair in her little yellow bikini.

"I call this chair." I couldn't help but smile at her evilness, if that's a word, and got up and headed over to my drinking buddies.

We played the beer game for a little while, I hit the ball everytime but I ended up hitting myself in the head afterwards, falling flat on my face and I threw the bat into the ocean somehow, too. It was the last time I was going and Cayden decided to get a closer look. She was standing next to the blond guy and crossed her arms. But what I didn't notice at the time, was that she had her blackberry pointed at me. I chugged half a beer, spun around the bad swung and hit the ball, only the bat went flying. I fell the the ground and rolled a little, but the bat, hit Cayden in her thigh and then I saw her wimper to the ground. When I got my vision back to steady, I saw everyone was around her. I rushed over and pushed the guys out of my way. I saw her thigh and a bruise look like it was starting to grow big and black. Cayden on the other hand was crying, laughing so hard that she was crying. I couldn't believe it. I used to the play ball back in highschool but hurt myself and stopped, I had a wicked arm, that must have really hurt but Cayden was laughing.

"I can't believe your laughing. Are you crazy? Didn't that hurt?" I blurted out, making sure her leg was ok.

"I," She couldn't stop laughing. "You guys," She giggled a little more. "so stupid." And she bursted out laughing again. That's when I started to consider that the bat might have hit her in the head first.

"Did the bat hit you in the head, sometime?"

"No!" She was finally starting to calm down, and that got my worry side to calm down too.

I pulled her up so that she was sitting, with my support and she was almost normal. Everyone asked if she was alright and they went off back to their games.

"I'm alright." She said, looking at her leg, then expecting me to give her a hand up.

Which I did. She stood up and right away her leg, the one that's bruised, fumbled and gave away. She wasn't exactly alright.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. Stupid question, obviously it hurts, she just fell into my arms.

"Ugh, yeah!"

"Come on…" I carried her over to her chair and she laid down. "Give your leg a chance to fix itself."

"Alright." She slipped her big ass sunglasses on and put on some lotion, which I got to say is the sexiest thing I woman can do at the beach. I could see all them muscle in her calves, then the big strip of muscle that went from her knee and up. She had very muscular legs.

"Nice legs." That felt a little akward to say.

"Umm, thanks…" She smiled and rested her head back. "I used to play a lot of soccer. Made it big too. Well, no that big but big enough that if I kept playing, I probably would have went international."

"That explains it." I placed my towel on the chair and did the same as her, only I didn't put lotion, didn't need it.

"Nice arms."

"Thanks." I gave a big wide grin. She was joking but why not make it look like I thought she was complimenting me.

She smiled then started tanning again.

I watched her for a little while, so did the guys who walked by. Everytime a guy smile or whistled, I moved my chair an inch closer to her. By the end of our beach trip, I should be about three feet away from her on her far side, that's how many guys made a coment. At one point, when I was right beside her, when I guy snuck a look at her, placed my arm naturally around her shoulders to prove my point. No one can have her, even if I didn't have her. She would shrugg my arm off but I knew she liked it.

But, eventually it was time to pack up. We walked over to the parking lot together and she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of my leg, even if you're the one who caused this massive bruise."

"Sorry. It's your fault though, because you wanted me to play with the boys."

"You're right, I shouldn't have pressured you like that."

"Nope…" I was sick of flirting, I pushed her against a close by plam tree and kissed her with all I've got. She seemed to appreciate it because I think I heard a moan but then she moved her lips to my neck and up to my ear.

"I have to wake up early, I was planing on an early jog, I need the exercise too keep this bikini at a great fit…" She whispered seductively into my ear, letting the 't' in 'fit' ring longer then the rest of the word.

"I can find a better way to work off what you need to."

She laughed then pushed me back a few steps and headed for her car with a smile. She made me smile. The other night she wanted me bad, then she's toys with me. I put my hands on my hips and watched her new car pull away.

So, the next day was my first day at me new dive job. I would have to wake up early, arounf four in the morning. Maybe Cayden did me a favour, didn't want me to be too tired on my first day. And I'm sure after a night with her, I would be exausted. She seemed to be a very demanding person, in a hot and sweaty way, you know what I'm saying…

So, I decided to head home. I took a shower, gulped down a beer and watched what ever was on TV. There was a replay of a ball game, but it was almost over and I missed a big fight between the pitcher and the batter. No fun. So I headed to bed early and hoped for a good start at my first day on the job.


	10. Chapter 10

◦ ◦ Cayden's POV ◦ ◦

Eric is SciencePrince! OMIGOD, how is that possible?! What's the chance?! I have to stop thinking about it. Then this voice kicked in, remember all those things you told SciencePrince, about Eric. I tried to remember but nothing was coming to me… So I cheated and check my email and looked under the 'Sent' section and roamed through the emails.

One of them :

'_Dear SciencePrince,_

_That's great, love that you thought of me *big smile*.Wow, already a cop before me. Not surpsised, you seem so smart, you're passion for justice is almost as great as mine *giggles*..._

_-NYGradGirl'_

And

'_Oh SciencePrince,_

_If you've only heard the hazards I've heard about the internet and the people you meet via internet. I don't want to end up like any of them. I'm not saying your some stalker, serial murderer but I just can't take any chances. Whether you will kill me, or someone who's stalking you will kill me, or someone who is watching you will kill me. There are millions of possibilities and they don't end well. I'm sorry, I really wish I could. I would love to know the you I read messages from all the time, you seem so sweet and passionate about what you love but I am one of those girls that over do anything that involves the possibility of death...'_

OMIGOD, I called him a potential serial killer. I am such a loser, but yesterday he didn't seem to think of me as a loser... I saw him glance at me in my yellow bikini quite a few times at the beach. Not to mention he really wanted me in the parking lot against the palm tree. Maybe I'm not too bad. I decided to forget about what I told Eric through email, it doesn't matter anymore. He evidently knew how I felt and there's nothing I can do about it.

I started thinking about yesterday, in the parking lot. I really played him; I had him in the palm of my hand. I knew how he felt, too. I wanted to hang out with him some more, but figured I would make it look like I was hard to get. Plus, he was working his first day with the Miami Dive Team and he was really excited. I got a call at like, four in the morning, him telling me all about what he thinks he's going to do at work and how well he was prepared. Fifteen minutes later he hung up and I was almost wide awake.

So, like any other morning, I made some coffee, ate half a bagel smothered in Nutella. Yumm... Chocolate and that nutty taste mixed together making a heavenly spread in a twisty cap jar. Apparently, it had a super lot of good things in it too, if you ignore the table spoons of sugar. Plus, it tastes like chocolate. Yumm...

Duke needed to poop, so I also took care of his daily walk, came back and took shower, chatted with Linda, emailed Aurora and Tristan. I put on a pair of boot cut jeans, a tight white tank top, a light grey long sleeve hip length cardigan with random blue and yellow stripes, and a pair of brown Gizeh Birkenstocks. Then, I drove my clean and clothed body to my soon to be work place. It took me a while to figure out how to get there, but I made it and so did my new car.

It was a plain building, quite a few windows all over, maybe fifteen to twenty floors, not a lot of room to park though. Bummer. I parked a few blocks away and walked to the big glass front doors. The receptionist was in work clothes and she had pretty blond hair tied up in a preppy ponytail. Her blond hair was pretty, probably natural. Mine was already starting to grow out and it was plain old platinum. I looked like Pamela Anderson, without the boobs, the eyes, her old-ish age, and big bum. In other words, I look like her except for everything, but her hair. Don't get me wrong, I have boobs, just not as big... And I have a bum, but not as plastic... Oh, and I am not as old as her, I'm in my early twenties, still wrinkle free! Plus, I think my eyes are prettier.

The receptionist called my boss, to make sure I wasn't lying about working in the building eventually, and gave me a visitor's pass. She told me that my boss said it was alright to explore the building, only he wasn't there to assist me. But, there was a detective he would give a call to meet me by the elevators for a quick tour. So, I did as she and he told me and waited for a old, bald, fat detective with donut and a gun in his hand to escort me throughout the building for the next hour. I felt bad when I shot an annoyed 'What!' at a not too tall, not too blond, not too tanned and not too bad looking man. He had a gun, on his hips, and the guy look like he never had a donut in his life... NO FAT! Reality really changes your perspective on life. Who would have thought TV was wrong? I only thought of cops that way though, CSIs were always sexy people to me, you know, like on CSI Las Vegas and CSI New York... but I guess some detectives can be pretty sexy too. Or maybe there is just this one...

"I'm guessing you're our new CSI..." He was smiling, I amused him. That's nice to know, first impressions are important and I just gave this guy the impression I was a mean clown. Good going Cayden.

"Sorry, I just didn't think you w- Hi, I'm Cayden." I shook his hand.

"Vince. Homicide, you'll see me around, a lot."

"Well, that's good to know. So, where do we start?" I let go of his hand and starred away from his eyes.

"Well, let's start with my favourite place, the morgue."

"Ugh, ok..." I hated dead bodies. I don't mind bloody people, or gutted animals even but dead bodies just creeped me out. It has nothing to do with what they look like; they just create this atmosphere that makes me really uneasy.

So, I followed him into the elevator and we both stared at the closed doors.

"Don't like dead bodies?" He asked. He had the gigantic smile on his face, as if he thought my scaredy cat-ism was extremely funny.

"I don't like the fact that they are dead people. I don't mind blood and guts, honestly. But it's the fact that the person is dead… I don't know how to explain it." I tried. The problem is, that stupid comment I just made, just made everyone's mood a little sadder. If that's a word.

"Yeah, I guess that would do it for about anyone." Then everything went quiet. Stupid, Celine, just plain stupid. I'm not a serious, depressing person. At all.

"I'm sure." He said. Can he read minds? Then I realised I must have said that out loud. Huh, has that ever happened to you?

"I didn't realise I said that out loud." The elevator dinged. He smiled and showed me over to the morgue. I was going to get lost so easily for the first few weeks I was working here. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even take note on which floor the morgue was… Crap.

"Alright, so that is the morgue…" He said, looking through a big glass window. I followed his eyes and I was looking at a big silver room. Everything was silver, and stainless. There were two long tables, which I was sure bodies were normally lying on. There was a sink and some counter top to clean stuff. Lot's of pointy and painful looking tools on a rolly tray. Then there were a lot, maybe a dozen, stainless steel doors with handles along one wall.

"Wow, shiny." That's all I could come up with. Lame, I know.

"There's that. The doors, that's where we store the bodies. It's almost like a giant refrigerator. Through those doors over there," He pointed to two frosted swinging doors. "That opens to a hallway that leads to an exit where we bring in and out bodies."

"I don't see any bodies…"

"It's a slow day." He smiled then we walked back over to the elevator.

"That's not funny."

"I know. But it is. If it were a normal day, I wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have met me. And that would be a shame." He's cocky. Great… That was sarcastic.

"Score one for me." I said sarcastically. He just smiled and pressed the elevator button for the 9th floor. He moved around, slightly, with nervosity. "Is someone afraid of heights?" I had the huge smile on now. I'm the one who found this amusing now.

"I'm a guy, I'm afraid of nothing."

"Ok." He shoved his hands in his pockets bit his lips. I think he even squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds, when the elevator adjusted to the right level. Of course, he was afraid of nothing… Yeah right!

"Alright, this is the lab. This is where you work." He walked me through think hallways with windows for walls. I could see glass tables, hard black granite tables and machinery in every room. This wasn't your typical machinery, no toasters, no washing machines, no chainsaws… No, this was high tech, DNA finding, chemical enhancing, super expensive machinery for top notch scientist. Like me, now. "This is your break room. Small, sure, but very comfy and there is this amazing coffee machine. I'm telling you, this is good compared to my shit hole break room. It's pretty much a janitor's closet with a brown couch full of food stains. That's it. Not even a little TV. You've got it good." He said, hands on hips. He sighed then started walking again. Man this place is big.

We walked back to the elevator and he hit the button for the second floor. I watched him closely again. Hands back in his pockets, biting his lip, eyes squinted when the elevator adjusted to the 2nd floor. He's got the hibbie jeebies bad. I laughed at him internally, and just smiled externally.

"And this," He said, opening a door. "is the locker room."

"I have locker number…" I reached for the paper the receptionist gave me. "14." We walked over to number 14 and I was proud to see my name engraved on the locker. "Cool, there's my name."

"Brias." He read. "Spanish, South American?"

"Portuguese…"

"Really?"

"Well, I'm Portuguese. I don't know where Brias comes from…"

"It's cute. I like it."

"Good, cause I don't plan on changing." I was just making myself clear. I wasn't up for a marriage and honestly, if I do get married one day, I think I still want to keep Brias. I like it. It's me.

"You sure you don't want Palermo?"

"Positive. Not now anyway. Your Italian?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look it. I think it's the blond hair, blue eyes…"

"My mother was German and my father is full out Italian."

"Oh, ok." He brought me back to the lobby of the big building. "Where are the interrogation rooms?"

"Those are at the Police Department. My territory." He grinned. Oh, as much as I hated it, I sort of, kind of, liked it too. But I would never tell him, it would boost his ego too high for my liking.

"And where's that?"

"Why? You planning on visiting?"

"No, but if I ever have to do an interrogation, I think it would come in handy."

"Ok, cover story, I'll go with it." He walked me to the big front doors. "It's by the ocean."

"I was thinking a little more specific…"

"Call me when you have a guy in hand cuffs in the back of your car. Maybe I'll tell you." I huffed and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you." I shook his hand. His big, warm hand. He honestly didn't have one characteristic that matched his Italian background.

"You too. If you need anything," He handed me his card. "Call me. I will see you at work…"

"Next week. Monday."

"Monday. Alright, have a nice day." He walked out the door and he was gone in the crowd of people.

"Vincent L Palermo." One characteristic, his name. Very Italian name. And somehow, it suited his non Italian self.

Well, today was amusing. I met a very good looking detective who I will be working with in the near future. I got to see my work place and Vince is afraid of heights. Haha. Still cracks my evil left shoulder self up.

I completely lost track of time though. It was nearing two and my dog has been cooped up in the condo for too long. So I rushed over to the condo and let him out in the front yard of the building just in time for him to pee, and make a couple poops. Gross, but I'm glad it was all normal. Didn't want to add sick dog to my things to do this week.

I brought Duke back into the house and promised I would be back soon. I went to the little produce store Eric introduced me to, picked up some more veggies and fruits. Then I headed for a close by supermarket to pick up the other essentials : Cookies, Kool-aid, more Nutella, frozen bag of French Fries, frozen bag of fruit for smoothies, milk, eggs, butter, bread, your basics and lots of coffee. Oh, and a couple pop tart boxes for Duke, and maybe a couple for me too. Plus, some dog food for Duke. The good stuff because I know he likes it a lot more. All in all, my bill came up to about one hundred and fifty dollars. But that one hundred and fifty dollar receipt is going to last me about a week to three weeks, depending if it was my time of the month or not. Lucky for me, this one hundred and fifty bucks wasn't going to waste. Maybe in two weeks. Anyway, I made a quick stop at a local liquor store, picked up a couple bottles of wine and a case of corona then took the long way home. I past by a shopping strip, two beaches and park full of tents. Something was going on.

Since I had nothing else planned for the day, I got change into a my jean shorts, and a purple tank top. It was a little cool so I threw on my hoodie and walked Duke over to the park with the big white tents. Turns out it was like a little market thing. Under each tent was someone selling something. It ranged from Massage Therapy sessions to chairs made from tree stumps with pictures of horses running or sharks swimming. I thought the stump chairs were really cute, I even contemplated buying one but thought Duke would destroy it within the next week or so. Not a great investment when you have a great, big, adorable dog living in your condo.

It was a 15 minute walk through, if you ignored all the tents. But since I was me, I stopped at every tent and the person on the other side of the table with random objects would try to sell me stuff. I would bargain with them for fun sometimes, and other times I would actual buy the things for more then they were worth. Yup, that's me, the economy of Miami contributor. I know, I'm such a great person. Anyway, my whole trip took me an hour walking to one side and another hour walking back.

Once I got back to my apartment, I put away all the junk I bought and started on dinner. I was thinking French fries and a ceaser salad. The fries are made of potatoes, which is good or you, and the salad is made with veggies. If you ignore the junk added to the potatoes in order to make the fries taste good, and the crap that's in the ceaser dressing, I ate very healthy.

It was a very good dinner, but it was very quiet. I am so used to having Eric around. Stealing my beers, eating my food, taking up all the space on the couch… Or, his couch, his beer and stealing his own food. Doesn't matter, I felt lonely without him. Well, maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was just a lack of company in general. So, I called Eric but there was no answer. I thought about going to a bar, meeting people. But it didn't feel safe, I didn't know where to go, or what I would get into here in Miami. I thought about clubbing, but it's too early. Plus, I didn't want to leave poor Duke all alone, so I called the only other number I knew.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vince, it's Celine."

"Wow. You really want to know where the department is, eh? Well you know V-"

"Actually, no. I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink somewhere. If your not working… I'm new in Miami, I thought maybe you could show me a good place to go."

"Ugh," I heard him pep up a little. "Yeah, of course. Umm, you know what, I'm just leavin the department now. I'm gonna head home and change. You want me to pick you up or…?"

"I'll pick you up. I'm dying to drive my car a little longer."

"Ok." He sounded a little surprised, obviously didn't understand why I was so excited to drive my car. "I'm on Stella Drive. The peach coloured stucco bungalow on the right. It's the only one."

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour? Is that alright?"

"Perfect."

"Alright, bye!"

"See you soon." And I hung up. Not sure if he was still talking but I don't think it was something I wanted to hear. Probably trying some sort of line on me. Or maybe I just liked to think he was. Either way, I tossed my phone on the counter and rushed to take a quick shower.

I got out, dried my hair, straightened it and added some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. I put on the cute red number I told you about before. It was a hot dress but I played it down with my gold gladiators and a big gold bracelet and a pearl white clutch. I looked to cute. But still somewhat sexy at the same time.

I know I didn't want to leave Duke alone, but this would only be for an hour, an hour and a half at the most. He wouldn't mind. So, I locked up, looked at the time and rushed over to Vince's bungalow. I only got lost once, but it wasn't the GPS's fault, I just can't read a map right. And I couldn't find the button for the volume so I couldn't hear the GPS talking to me, telling me where to go. I can't multi task so without the voice, the GPS is almost useless. Note to self, I had to get Eric to show me the volume button. I made it on time and saw Vince step towards my new car. He was wearing jeans, a black button down shurt with tiny gold vertical pin stripes and nice shiny black shoes. His blond hair was spiked and his big blue eyes were lit up. Did I ever mention my car was a hard top convertible? By the way, it is and the top was down at that moment.

"Nice car!" He smiled and looked it over, he scooted around to the passenger side, sat and looked me over next. "You look even better though."

"Nice." I looked at the road and put the car in drive. "I like the shirt." I smiled but never looked at him. "So where are we going?"

"It's a bar downtown near Five Points. You know how to get there?"

"Umm, I no how to get on the Expressway."

"Turn left on the next street."

So, the whole ride he was giving me directions. Miami was going to take some getting used to.

"That place, right there." He pointed to a blue sign with big slick white letters above two tinted doors. It read, _SkyBank Lounge. _It looked secluded, but then I saw part of a bar and a couple of tables with people sitting. I realised that it wasn't only a lounge, but it was two lounges. There was one on the roof! It was so cool. Anyway, I parked my shiny new car along the curb on the other side of the block. We stepped out and walked our way over to the line waiting to get in.

"This place looks great but I'm not exactly a patient person." I pointed out.

"It's only a couple people."

"Are you kidding me!" I sounded hysterical. I'm not crazy, I promise. It's just, sometimes when my attention span was short and I needed a drink, anything could make me blow. And, sometimes it was a hint that my time of the month was on its way. "There's gotta be at least more then a dozen couples..."

"If you yell any louder, you'll crack all the glass in Miami."

"My voice isn't that high pitched."

"Sure... Look," the line moved about a foot. "It's moving."

"Ugh!" I whined. "Can't we just go somewhere e-"

"Hey sexy..." This really hot Latino guy said, he looked me up and down. I smiled, and fluttered my eyelashes. Damn this dress, it made guys interrupt my tantrum moments.

"Hi." I flirted back.

"That's a pretty dress." He said, looking at my dress, then his eyes finally settled on my chest. "Why are you standing out in line? Come' on, let's go get you a drink."

"What about him, he's sort of tagging along with me..."

The latino guy looked Vince over and smiled.

"He looks like an ugly puppy. Alright, as long as you let me buy you all your drinks."

"Deal." I smiled and took his hand. What girl would turn down a night of free apple and strawberry martinis? He pulled me over to the doors, where of course, there was a big buff guy blocking it.

"Sam." The Latino guy said.

"Antonio, sir, how are you?" The buff guy said.

"I'm good. If Tiffany comes, don't let her in. She's getting scary now."

"Yes sir."

"Your doing good." The latino guy, or Antonio, I guess, lead me and Vince through the doors and into the dim lit lounge. Music wasn't blasting but it wasn't a whisper in the background either. I whispered a long 'Wow', looked at Vince and he winked. The latino guy was still pulling me, till Vince and I reached a booth with a big round couch with two round tables on opposite ends. I sat down and Vince stayed standing. "I would stay with you, but I have business and I think your boyfriend wouldn't be too thrilled." He looked at Vince and Vince had a big smile. Either Vince was a very, very happy person or he was thinking something. "If you need anything, let the bartender know. By the way," He kissed my hand. "I'm Antonio."

"Cayden."

"Cayden. Beautiful, sexy Cayden... I like it. Have a great night." He snickered at Vince then left.

"You're smiling. I know I'm not the most gorgeous date but normally guys would be pissed." I said to Vince, who was still standing.

"Were not in line, I don't have to pay for your drinks and I don't have to listen to you whining." He was right. Wow, I bet he planned all this. I bet the latino guy owned, or runned the place. Vince was a cop, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew Arnold Swarchenegger. Oh well.

"Hmm..." I squinted my eyes in a suspicious way.

"What?" He laughed.

"I'm trying to figure you out. Your either superman or lucky."

"Keep trying. What do you want to drink?"

"Strawberry Martini please." He nodded and left to the bar.

The night was fun. I talked on and on about home, well home in New York. He told me about his work, what my work will be like. The he told me how great Miami life was. The night went on till about one in the morning and Vince declared his official bedtime. I dropped him off and we made a promise to have another night out or day out but since Vince apparently was busy all week from then on, it wasn't going to be soon.

I headed home and found that my answering machine was filled with messages. Ok, I lied. There were two. But, I didn't feel like listening to them, it was too late anyway. So I took a shower, got in my PJs and fell asleep with Duke at the end of the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

◦ ◦ Cayden's POV ◦ ◦

It's finally Friday! Which meant to things. 1, I get to see Eric again. Not that I'm excited or anything, I'm just cool, you know. 2, I was a weekend away from my first day at work. Yes! I know, TWO DAYS! Just thinking about it made me tingle inside. About the first point, yeah, I hadn't seen Eric since Sunday at the beach. He was so swallowed up in his new job that he's been working over time and has been hanging out with some collegues. You know, getting to know the guys, having some beers. Not that I cared, better he spent more time with them then me. It's not like Eric and I were a couple. We had something of a relationship going on but I wasn't exactly sure what kind. But, he said we'd hang out tonight. Just us two, and Duke, of course. So, Duke really couldn't wait. I, on the other hand was patient enough to put up with the many hours left.

I cleaned the appartment a little. Brought Duke on the longest walk he has had down here in Miami. Had an amazing Chai Latte at cute little intternet café on the west side of Miami. Then I headed back home with about an hour to spare. So, I took a second shower that day, thought it would waste time, did my hair sort of wavy curly, added a navy blue silk sleeveless blousse that didn't quite touch the waist band of my gray jean shorts and showed so, so much cleavage. Oh, and gray jeans short that were pretty short. I added also navy blue ankle boots and these cute silver dangly earings I got for like ten bucks. They looked like there were real diamonds on them. Anyway, before leaving, I stopped in front of a mirror, puffed my hair up, touched up my make-uped face and locked the door with Duke pulling on the leash.

The drive was fun, lots of singing with the top down. Duke starred at the random cute chiuaua walking along the side walk. That was a mental note, get Duke fixed before I half to adopt a whole bunch of mixed breed puppies. Anyway, I passed a few lookers. Guys were looking at me like Duke was looking at the chiuauas. It made me smile, I felt really hot. Put me in a pretty good mood for Eric.

I got there and all I heard was a lazy 'Come in' and saw his jeaned and t-shirted body lying infront of the television drinking a beer. He didn't look at me right away but once I made my way infront of the television I heard an annoyed 'Hey!' then a intake of breath and a smiling 'Woah'.

"Hard day?" I asked, annoyed with his non fun atmosphere. I shut off the TV, drank what was left of his beer and sat beside him on the couch, Duke at our feet.

"No, just long and tirering. Well, was…" He had this huge smile on his face and his hand was playing with my pretty poofy hair.

"I'm hungry. I'm sure that's the reason you invited me over, finally! So we could hang out?"

"One of them anyway…" He got up, pulled me up too, then pulled me to the kitchen. He let go of my hand, took out two wine glasses and poured some sort of white wine then he and I leaned on the counter top, facing each other with the counter top in between.

He starred at me while I sipped my wine, and I starred back at him. He smiled, I glarred. I really wish I could know what he was thinking. Not always, but sometimes. There are somethings that this man can keep to himself and I really don't mind.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Well I thought when you invited me over, you had all that sorted out."

"Well I was expecting on watching a ball game an eating pizza. Didn't know you were going to demand gourmet…"

"I didn't, I suggested food. Period."

"You good with Pizza and beer?"

"I'm game, big man." I drank what was left in my glass and scooted over to the couch.

Eric ordered the pizza quickly then jumped over the top of the big, black, leather couch and landed beside me. He swept his arm around my shoulders, pulled me into him and flip through the channels.

"This what you had in mind for tonight?"

"It'll do." I smiled and pulled my hair up int a bun, then leaned back into him. He was so warm, so soft. Not that I cared. Okay, I did, but I didn't have to tell him. Guys and their egos. "Any games?"

"Nope. Not tonight. It was on earlier though, but we obviously missed it."

"No TiVo?" He laughed. "What?"

"I don't watch enough TV to want to waste my money on a box that records what I want so that I can watch it for a second time then delete it later. That's just a waste."

"Yeah, but everybody has one."

"Well, not this body." I must say, his body looked great with out a TiVo box beside it. He was right, that body didn't need anything. If I had my way, he wouldn't need clothes, either, ever. "Well thanks." Damn, I said that out loud. Why did I keep saying my thoughts out loud, with out knowing! Stupid, Stupid Cayden. Although, I could imagine where this conversation might bring us and I wasn't dissapointed. "You know, I could take it off. Honestly, I'm more comfortable with less clothes anyway."

"Keep'em. Pizza guy with be here eventually. Don't want to make the poor kid self-concious."

"I like that you think I look, that good." He had this huge smile and some how, my head landed on his lap and I was starting to get scared at the result of making him too happy, too cocky.

"Why, you don't look that good?"

"Oh, I look great." Damn him, now I was starting to imagine. I shook my brain and tried concentrating on the TV. He made it really hard because he would flip through the channels before he even knew what was on. I think guys just do that to bug women. But, it was the doorbell ringing that finally stop the extreme channel surfing and I got posession of the remote. HAHA, girly's turn now.

Eric came back with two boxes of pizza and two bottled beers.

"Two boxes?!" What two people can eat two boxes of pizza? And beer?

"Well, theres me. Then theres you. Then more me. Then Duke." I looked over at Duke. He was a big dog. And he hadn't eatin' since this morning. I guess that narrows the two boxes down to one. Which makes sense: two pieces for me and the rest for Eric.

"Why do guys eat so much and just look so great. Most of the time." He smile and stuffed his face with a pizza slice. No answer. Just let me ponder it. But, it didn't matter, I still looked good and I'm in a some sort of relationship with also good looking guy. Which brought me to my next mouthful of a thought, litteraly. "Eric, what are we?"

"Umm, well. We are both humans, breathing beeings. Although, there's this little difference called gender. See guys hav-"

"Ugh, I know! I mean, are you and I, you know… Together, now?"

"So I'm just imagining you beside me eating that piece of pizza very sexily."

"Sexily isn't a word…"

"Oh yes it is." He stuffed his face with his third piece of pizza. Smart ass.

"It doesn't matter. What I mean is, are we like, a couple? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Does it matter? I'm a guy, this boyfriend, girlfriend stuff is embarressing. The nicknames, the always have to be together, this dinner dates like every night…"

"What kind of girlfriends have you had?" He finished his pizza and this huge smile, ear to ear, popped up.

"Well, I've had a few that were just nau-"

"It was retorical. And obviously, they weren't all like that."

"No, some gave me nicknames, some made me pay for all the dinners- You know, I am all for the guy pays for the first date but not all of them. I would be in debt with in a month. Oh and you know what I hate! Alright well, I had this one girl, where ever I was, she wqas either clinging to my arm, following me a step behind or calling every minute she can't be with me. I dumped her before she could make her last call."

"Ew. I have a friend like that. Well, not as bad but he's been drooling over me since my first day at NYU. He's so cute but sometimes it's annoying."

"Well, those girls and your friend are the reason I hate reffering me and a girl as boyfriend and girlfriend, as one, a couple. I hate terms like that. I really like you, I like spending time with you and Duke." He looked down at Duke and played with my hair. Well, knotting it all up but his intentions were good. "I want a relationship, a better one then the past ones I've had. One that will hopefully last longer."

"That sounds good." I turned my body from watching the TV to looking up at him. "I really like you too. And, I'm not clingy or anything but I would like to spend a little more then a Friday night every week. Maybe not in the next couple weeks but once were settled into our jobs and schedules."

"See, you girls and your demanding…" I punched him in the chest. He let out a 'woof' of air.

"I'm not demanding, just saying. I mean, how else am I going to unload this horny side of myself…" I walked my fingers from his broad, t-shirted chest down to his zippered jeans and stopped.

"Horny side?" He asked,smiling. He obviously thought I was cute, not the persona I was actually going for.

"I have a horny side. It's just not fully developped, yet. I can be sexy."

"Oh, your sexy. It's just weird hearing you turn me on like this… I'm not used to it. I'm used to your kind, ignoring my sense of humor. You know, making fun of my eating habbits." He sat me up and pushed me against the couch, then he covered my body. His arms were pushing him away from me, but he lowered his face to mine. "Like I said, I'm not used to this wanting me, side of you. I like it." He kissed me and Duke barked.

"Duke wants a kiss." He looked over at Duke then shook his head.

"I'll buy him a girlfriend…" He said, nipping at my ear.

"Oh, but that has to wait. I don't think he's of the waiting kind."

"I'll put him in the hallway."

"No! He's a cute, big dog. How could you put that face to fend for himself in that cold hallway?"

"If he's going to bark and whine and watch while you and I are trying to get somewhere, he's leaving."

"No. I can't let you do that."

"Well it's gonna happen." He grumbled against my lips. I cupped his head so that I got his attention to stop. Even though I didn't want him to. But, I didn't want Duke in the hallway either.

"Then nothing is going anywhere." I pushed him off the couch and he just layed there. I sat up then looked down at him, elbows on knees. He placed his hands behind his head and just smiled that evil and totally sexy smile.

"Are you sure? I am really good at going places. Hot and humid places."

"Yeah, I figured. I'm not leaving Duke in the cold and dry. Deal with this place for now."

"Dog shopping. You and me, and Duke. Tomorrow. Alright. I need to get to know that horny side of you, badly."

"Alright. You game, Duke?" He starred at me then started licky unmentionable parts. What can I say, he's in a mood too.

I wasn't paying attention and Eric pulled me down on top of him.

"So, what's the plan for tonight then?" He asked.

"I guess I could go home. Meet up with you tomorrow…"

"Leaving, so soon?" It wasn't a question because if he really wanted me to answer it, he wouldn't have been making out with me. I broke away from him, only when I really needed to and looked over at Duke. He had moved from beside the TV to right beside Eric's leg. "Wow. Duke really needs his own girl. He's willing to watch…" Eric eyes showed complete surprise. "Up close!" I got off Eric, from my sort of straddling position and tugged Duke's collar and pulled him away from Eric. Eric finally got up and walked me over to the door, handing me white zip up jacket, with out a hood. I slipped it on and and slid out the door, only to find Eric catching me by the hip in his oh so slick ways.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. I guess around lunch time. Is that okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure. You remember where I live, right?" I joked.

"Haha. If I get lost, you can give me directions." He joked back.

"Haha. You know, I could bring the dogs along everytime I come over."

"Alright, no need to get mean." He kissed me. "Good night."

"Good night." I waved and walked over to the elevator, Duke in hand.

"So Duke, you ready to hit the big city and finally get you a girlfriend. But before you really get to know this collie, you have to get fixed." I looked at my watch, eight o'clock. Things were still open, I decided a few calls were in order, once I got home.

So, in the past half hour, I got home, changed into my PJs and called a vet to get Duke fixed. What killed me was that the minute I layed down on my big comfy bed, took my book out and read the first couple words of my oh so interesting book, my cell rings. I flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Cayden."

"Hey Vince."

"What are you up to?"

"No bars, not tonight. I just got in my PJs and amd just about to start my book."

"Oh, alright." I heard nothing then I heard a beeping sound and waited. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um, dog shopping."

"Oh, all day?"

"Well around lunch time. Going for a run or walk or what ever tomorrow morning then taking a shower and then hitting Miami downtown."

"Wanna go for a run with me tomorrow? I just got a page that I'm off duty tomorrow and all my friends are booked…"

"I'm not a friend."

"Well, you fall more into the colleague section."

"Oh, so you normally go for a morning promenade with your colleagues?"

"Just the ones I like." I heard that stupid smile in his voice. Him and his ego. Guys and their egos!

"Fine. We'll run near your place, I'm already tired of the park around here."

"Where do you live?"

"You tell me where the department is and I will tell you where I live."

"Nevermind then."

"Good. See you tomorrow morning!"

We hung up and I put the phone down and picked up my book. Finally, some reading time. I don't read a lot but, my vocabulary is lacking and my sense of fantasy as well. A little romance novel should spice up my fantsy problem, not sure I want to learn the sexual lingo though… A book is a book, right. Anyway, I read like two chapters and all I remember was the main character, Jodie, describing how amazing the sex was with her affair, Tom. Good book, lots of lust.


End file.
